Reputations
by XxCrash.And.BurnXx
Summary: COMPLETE! Jack meets a wild 16 year old girl at his new school. And finds out more about his eldest brother and his underaged 'one night stand' than he ever expected to.
1. New Kid?

**Chapter 1: The Trouble With Reputations Is…**

Carmen walked into her class and noticed a new, good looking face. 'New Kid.' She thought.

He was sitting next to where she normally sat so she decided to see what he was like.

She set her backpack on the floor and took a seat on the desk. "You the new kid?"

The boy looked up from his sketchbook and smiled, nervously. "Yeah…"

"What's your name?"

"Jack Mercer…"

Carmen stuck her hand out. "Carmen Johanson. Mercer… you Bobby's brother?"

Jack looked confused. "Yeah. How do you know them?"

The bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Smith, walked in.

"Miss Johanson. Please don't scare the new students." He said, jokingly. "And take a seat in your chair."

"Sorry." She sat in her chair and pulled out her sketch pad. "Hey, Mr. S! Guess what!"

"Oh no. Who'd you get in a fight with this time?" He wrote a few lines on the board. Then turned around. Carmen sat in the front row.

"No one! I got 2 new piercings! Tongue and another cartilage." She stuck out her tongue.

"That's beautiful. Now, please do us all a favor… and work on your sketches."

Jack leaned over to her when Mr. Smith turned around. "Did I miss something?"

Carmen shook her head. "I've been taking this class for 5 years. Straight A's all the way through. So he let's me sketch during class. Or sleep after party nights."

Jack didn't notice that when he was talking, Carmen would glance at him every few seconds then sketch more.

"What do you draw?"

"Basically anything. But don't move. You're my next victim." She smiled.

Jack cooperated and stood still the rest of the class. By the end, Jack had remembered every one of her features.

Carmen Johanson. A tough, punk rocker chick (don't call her that, though) with a bad reputation. She stood tall at 5'10" and she was pretty intimidating. A rebellious teenage girl, emerald green eyes, tanned skin, medium length, choppy, black hair with blood red highlights. She wore black jeans with self-made holes in the knees and upper thighs, a white beater and black hoodie with her band's name on the back. She had black and red Converse.

When the bell rang for class to let out, Carmen left the classroom in search of her friends. She was at her locker talking to Craig, Justin, Beverly (Bev), and her younger sister, Hailey. Hailey was 13 and Carmen was 16.

"You know me! You should know the answer to that question!" Carmen laughed.

"Are you going out with Josh or no? 'Cause I saw you 2 making out against your car, in the parking lot after school yesterday!"

"Bev, how 'bout this? I'll text you in my next class then I'll talk to you in lunch."

Jack walked up behind Carmen and tapped her shoulder. "Carmen?"

"Oh, hey Jack!" She introduced her friends and sister quickly then turned back to Jack. "What's up?"

"Where's the office?"

"Down the hall, in the lobby, first door on your right."

"Okay, thanks." Jack took off towards the office. Someone stopped him.

"Jack? New here, right?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Here's a tip for ya. Stay away from Carmen Johanson. She's trouble…"

"What do you mean?"

The person didn't answer, he just walked away.

-Lunch-

"Jack! Over here!" Carmen called, sliding over to let Jack sit with her and her friends.

Jack sat down between Carmen and Craig.

"Ok. What were we talking about again? Oh yeah! The movies. So were going Friday?"

"What movie?" Jack asked.

"Not sure yet. You can come if you want!"

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. Sounds fun. But I gotta ask you somethin'." He paused.

"Go ahead…"

"Some kid came up to me this morning and told me to stay away from you because you're trouble. What's he talking about?"

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

"Kind of. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, kinda deep voice."

"Is he in here now?"

Jack looked around and pointed out a boy about his height, sitting at a lunch table with a blonde girl in his lap.

"That's Josh! He's dead! This is, like, the 5th time he's done this!" Carmen stood up and charged towards Josh and the blonde.

Jack watched her yell at him for a minute. Just as he was about to get up and go over, Carmen punched Josh in the mouth, causing him to land on the floor, on his back.

"How many goddamn times do I have to tell you! Stop telling everyone shit like that!"

The blonde was bent down next to Josh, acting innocent.

Everyone in the cafeteria, watched as Carmen stormed angrily out of the lunch room, grabbing her backpack off the chair as she went.

Justin pulled Josh off the floor. "Bro, I told you. Carmen only takes so much of your shit; then she gets violent."

Beverly and Craig dragged Jack out of the cafeteria to follow Carmen to her locker.

"CJ (her nickname), I think your reputation just broke through again." Craig stated, leaning against his locker (it was right next to hers).

"I'm outta here. I gotta go blow off some steam." Carmen said, walking out of the doors of the school to her car.

Keara, Justin, Irina, and Drake came out of the cafeteria.

"Where'd she go?" Jack asked.

All the teens looked at each other then replied all at once. "Skate Park!"

"She skates?"

"Hell yeah! We go down to the Skatepark after school everyday and then on the weekends! Sometimes it's just the 2 of us. Sometimes we bring friends." Justin said.

'Maybe that's how she knows Bobby…' Jack thought.


	2. Bitchy Sisters

**Chapter 2: Skatepark**

"You're getting pretty good at that, CJ." Justin stated, watching Carmen roller blade around at the skate park.

Carmen stopped, almost falling over, and turned around to face him. "You scared me. How'd you get out of school?"

"Same as you. I left."

"You left Jack there…with **our **friends… He's gonna be totally fucked up by the time the day ends…"

"Yeah, probably…but atleast then he'd fit in better with our crew…"

"I liked him the way he was…" Carmen skated over to Justin, about an inch from his face. "Don't give any sex tips either…yours are horrendous…"

"How are you gonna find out if I do or not…? I have plenty of time before you sleep with him."

"Hey! I don't sleep with every guy I meet!"

"You slept with me the day after you first met me!"

"So! That's one guy!"

"Drake isn't a guy?"

"It was 3 months after I met him…" Carmen mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't hear you. Say that again."

"Shut up!" Carmen skated over to the bench to sit down and take off her skates.

"You really like him don't you?" Justin asked, seriously.

"Yeah, I do. So what?" Carmen said, nonchalantly.

"It's not like you to show emotion… I kinda figured… Since last time Josh told one of the new boys to stay away from you, you didn't make his face bleed."

"Well… He deserved it."

"Yeah…but you normally never show your violent side unless someone **really **pisses you off."

"Whatever. I'm hungry and school lets out soon, so I'll text Bev and tell her to grab the crew and meet us at Fusion?"

"Sounds good. Want me to walk ya home?"

"Why not!" Carmen said. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and picked up her skates.

-At the restaurant-

"So…? Answer my question! Do you like Jack or no!" Hailey screeched.

Jack was sitting right next to Carmen and she didn't want Jack to know she **did **like him so she kicked her sister in the leg, under the table, while sipping her milkshake.

"OW! What the frick was that for, Carm!" Hailey squealed.

"Do us all a favor and shut your big mouth! The only reason you're here is because I was supposed to watch you after school today, you don't fit in with my crew, you're just here. So stop trying to act like one of us and shut your face!" Carmen snapped.

"Um, Cam, that was a little harsh…" Jack tried to interject but Carmen had already shut everyone out.

"Jack, just let her go." Justin said. "She'll come back in a few minutes."

When they're food came, Carmen still hadn't said a word. She ate in silence.

"Cam, are you okay?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanna go home." Carmen said, quietly.

"We were gonna go see a movie tonight, though. You still up for that?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you guys at the Skatepark around 6?"

"'Kay. See you then." Justin kissed the top of her head and let her take her sister and go home.

"Hailey, were leaving. Let's go." Carmen said, getting the whole table's attention.

"I don't wanna go yet!"

"Does it look like I give a fuck what you wanna do? No! So get your ass in the car and let's go!"

"Does she always treat her sister like that?" Jack whispered to Bev.

Bev just shook her head.

**A/N: IM SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN A WHILE! I was trying to work on Living With The Mercers and my newest story, "The Girl Behind The Guitar"(the title may change). PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**NOW!**

…**please… -pouty face-**

**\!Cm/**


	3. Jack's Room

**Chapter 3: What's Up With Carmen and Hailey?**

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**Skatepark**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You guys ready to go?" Hailey asked, pulling up next to her group of friends in her car. Hailey was in the backseat.

"I thought you weren't gonna let her come." Bev stated, hopping in the backseat with Hailey and Jack.

"She was gonna tell my dad about the Josh thing at school today…" Carmen mumbled. Justin climbed in the passenger seat, laughing.

"Why? Would he hurt you?" Jack asked, softly, but worried.

"Hell no! If he even touched me I'd beat his ass! He'd just send me back to the psychologist. He thinks I'm crazy! Do you believe that?"

"Josh does…" Justin laughed, sliding over quickly towards the window to avoid a smack from Carmen.

"Yeah, he does! I talked to him after school and he said he seriously thought you were crazy!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Hailey, shut up, or I'll stuff you in the trunk!" Carmen said, with a laugh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**At The Movies**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What are we gonna see?" Hailey asked.

"Friday Night Lights." Carmen stated. "And you're sitting far away from me."

"I'll sit next to you, Hail…" A voice said, from behind the group of kids.

They all turned around to see Dave Christopher, Hailey's crush since forever, standing in front of Hailey.

"You're going to see FNL, t-too?" Hailey stuttered, nervously.

"Yeah, Krista and Mike are gonna make-out anyway so I'll need someone to talk to!"

Hailey spun around to face Justin and Carmen. "Please…?"

"Fine. But meet us out here when it's over." Carmen sighed.

"YAY! Thanks!" She walked off with Dave and the other 2 kids.

"Where are we going after the movie?" Jack asked, quietly.

"Dave's older brother is having a party… You wanna go?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed too…"

"I'll call Evey and ask her for you."

"Well actually Bobby's supposed to be watching me. When I asked if I could go to the movies with you guys, he wanted to know who "you guys" was."

"Bobby's back!"

Jack nodded and started looking around at the framed posters of movies on the walls.

"Cool! We'll stop by the house and ask him if you can go after the movie, 'kay?"

Jack nodded again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**After The Movie**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Carmen pulled up in front of the Mercer house and Jack tensed up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing…" He got out and followed her up to the house. She knocked on the front door and waited until it flung open and Bobby lifted her off the ground in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back!" She breathed in his ear.

Bev, Justin, and Hailey were watching from the car and Bev looked a little confused.

"I take it they we're more than just 'hockey buddies', Justin?" She assumed.

"Try best friends. When he left a year ago, she had a REALLY hard time getting over it. Spent a few nights at Evelyn's house in his room just to calm herself down."

"Wow. They were really that close?"

"Oh yeah!" Justin laughed. "Evelyn kept a real close eye on her when she was over because she liked to roam up to Bobby's room and cry herself to sleep in his bed."

"Bobby, I'm so glad you're back!" Carmen repeated.

"I missed you too…" He smiled at her.

"Bev, Justin, Hailey!" She waved the 3 kids into the house.

"So, did you stop by to see me?"

"Kinda. But Jack wanted to know if we could take him to John's party tonight…"

"Carmen…" Bobby gave her a stern 'I don't think so' look.

"Please, Bobby! I'll watch out for him!"

"Don't push it."

"What if you come with?"

Bobby stopped for a second and thought about it. "No. You guys can stay the night here for all I care but you're not taking him to a party on his 3rd night here. Especially not a senior party! Ma would kill me!"

"I wanna go, Bobby…" Jack said, quietly.

"What?" Bobby asked. He sounded kinda mad, but he was just wondering what he was saying.

Jack didn't answer.

Carmen looked over at Jack and noticed he was looking at the floor, nervously playing with his jacket sleeves.

"Jack, what'd you say?" She asked, calmly.

"I wanna go, Bobby." He said, a little louder.

"I know, but Ma would kill me if I let you go to a senior's party your 3rd night here." Bobby stated.

"We'll stay here with you, Jack." Carmen said.

Bev and Hailey looked at her, angrily. They wanted to go to the party. Justin didn't care either way; he wanted to look after the new kid, get to know him a little bit.

"When you say, "we," who are you talking about?" Bev asked.

"Justin and me, atleast. You can go to the party, but you're not taking my car. And Hailey, curfew is still in place. 1:00AM. You come back here, unless I call and tell you otherwise. Got it?"

Hailey nodded and Bev grabbed her arm and dragged her down the street to John's house.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Jack asked.

"Did you do anything to your room, yet?" Carmen asked.

"No…"

"Then come on! I'll do something to it!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him up the stairs.

"I should probably follow them…" Justin sighed, walking upstairs after them.

"If I hear one noise I don't like I'm coming up!" Bobby yelled.

Carmen opened the door to Jack's room and looked around. "Wow. It's so…naked…"

"Well, I haven't really had time to do anything to it…" Jack said, softly.

"No, it's alright. I can work with this…" She smirked.

"CJ…" Justin started.

"What's she gonna do?" Jack asked, nervously.

"Watch."

"I need paint! PAINT!" She shouted, running down the hallway to the extra bedroom. "PAINT!"

She picked up 3 buckets of paint off the floor, put them in Jack's room, then got a huge plastic tarp. Before she put the tarp down she handed Jack his guitar and said, "If I get paint on this I will never forgive myself." And then laughed.

"What color paint is that?" Jack asked.

"Red, black, and neon pink."

"But I don't like pink!"

"When she's finished with it, you will. Don't worry." Justin laughed. "Come on. We'll go watch TV while she does that."

"But-"

"You'll like it don't worry, dude. Come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**4 HOURS LATER**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do ya think?" Carmen asked, calmly, opening Jack's bedroom door.

"Holy crap." Jack said. He looked around the room at the splatter paint on the walls. 2 walls were red, 2 were black. The black wall was splatter painted with the neon pink. The red walls had the posters he had hidden in the closet on it. The room was still covered in tarp.

"So…?"

"This is so cool! How'd you get it done in 4 hours?"

"You get good at it after a while. Did you see Bobby's room? Took me 6 hours to do that, no breaks."

"**You** did that!"

"Yeah. You don't think Bobby painted it himself, did you?"

"No, but…"

"Carmen! Come down here!" Bobby shouted.

Carmen jogged out of the room and down the stairs. Hailey and Bev were standing at the front door. Hailey was drunk, you could tell, she could hardly stand up on her own 2 feet.

"Bev…I'm gonna kill you!" Carmen screamed, chasing after the blonde girl in the doorway.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER! I'll try to update it more often for you girlies!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! FLAMES ARE WELCOME BECAUSE I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER!**

**C/A/M**


	4. The Fight, The Truth

**A/N: xBrokenDreamerx helped me write this chapter! STREET CREDS TO HER:)**

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER:_

_"Bev…I'm gonna kill you!" Carmen screamed, chasing after the blonde girl in the doorway._

Bev made a run for it, leaving a very drunken Hailey in the doorway. Carmen stopped running at the end of the driveway and headed back to the Mercer house. She draped Hailey's arm over her shoulder and looked to Bobby.

"I guess we'll have to catch up tomorrow or somethin'." She said, solemnly, before turning her attention to Jack and Justin. "I'll catch you guys at school."

"Wait up, I'll help." Justin said, helping Carmen get Hailey in the back seat of Carmen's car. "Plus, I need a ride home…" he added sheepishly.

-Monday, School, Outside-in the field-

Carmen had skipped the morning and was sitting outside in the field in the back of the school. No one went there so it was her private place to think. Justin and Craig knew where it was. Carmen was lying on the ground looking up at the sky with her hands behind her head; falling into the silence. Sadly, it didn't last long.

"Carmen. Fuck! You better be back here!" Justin yelled while pushing branches out of the way.

"I'm over here." Carmen groaned, sitting up on her elbows. "Can't a girl get some alone time?"

"Not when there's a fight going on in the cafeteria." Craig said, falling after Justin into the clearing where Carmen was laying.

"So. What's new about that?" Carmen asked, nonchalantly.

"It is when it's Jack and Josh." Justin pointed out.

As soon as he said Jack's name, Carmen was racing for the school. Craig and Justin were close behind her. Once they had neared the school Carmen called over her shoulder.

"Why the fuck didn't you stop him! Josh's your brother, Justin!"

"We…tried!" Justin panted. He wasn't much for running.

"Josh called you a good for nothing whore who was only good for sleeping around… Or something like that…" Craig said.

"And Jack just snapped." Justin added, once they all started walking into the cafeteria.

In the middle of a giant circle of teenagers, was Jack sitting on Josh, landing punch after punch to Josh's face and body. Jack was just about to punch him again when Carmen broke through the cheering circle and grabbed Jack arm; pulling him up to his feet.

"What the hell?" Jack exclaimed, looking at her.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Now let's go." She said, pulling Jack out of the circle.

"What fairy…? You need a whore to save you from getting your ass kicked?" Josh yelled, standing up and wiping blood from his nose on his sleeve and yet Jack had barely a scratch on him.

Jack was about to jump on him again when Carmen held him back. "He's not worth it, Jackie…" She said.

"Whore." Josh said.

Carmen turned around. The crowd parted like the red sea, expecting her to go after him. Instead she said, "Call me what you want. Just know I'm gonna get you for it when I won't get expelled." She flipped him off and wrapped her arm around Jack's waist; Jack returning the gesture at her shoulders. They walked off, Justin and Craig laughing as they followed.

The principal walked into the cafeteria. "Josh. Office." She said.

He walked into the office, an evil smirk playing on his lips.

Mrs. Davison instructed him to sit and tell her what happened.

"I was eating my lunch and he came over and hit me! I don't know why!" Josh lied.

Mrs. Davison kept her smirk on because she knew he was lying and she knew exactly what people to go to for the truth. "Stay here." She ordered.

-Classroom-

"Justin, Carmen, the principal would like to see you." The teacher announced.

The class 'oooh'ed.

Carmen and Justin exchanged knowing and annoyed glances. "Here we go…" Justin muttered, picking up his books. Carmen threw her backpack over shoulder and they walked down the hallway, side-by-side.

They reached the end of the wing and Jack appeared next to Carmen. He looked nervous.

"What's wrong, Jack?" She asked.

"Miss Evelyn's gonna kill me…" Jack said, quietly.

"No she's not. She's not gonna lay a harmful hand on you…soothing, yes, harmful, no… And call her Ma." Carmen reassured, pulling him closer by his waist.

"Whatever you say…" He sighed.

When they reached the office, all 4 kids were told to sit down in Mrs. Davison's office.

"Can you handle all of them at once?" The secretary asked her. "They're rough kids…especially that…Johanson girl…"

"Carmen keeps them all in check." Mrs. Davison replied.

"Most of the time…" The vice principal said to himself from his office; he was listening to the kids bickering in her office and decided to cut in.

He got up from his desk and walked into the next room. "Johanson! Sit down!"

Carmen was in Josh's face about starting shit with everyone and Justin was trying to get her to sit down.

Jack was sitting in Carmen's chair, trying to stay calm in the midst of all their yelling. Eventually, Justin got her to calm down and she took a seat on the arm of the chair Jack was occupying.

Mrs. Davison re-entered the room and took a seat at her desk. "Now, someone needs to tell me what ACTUALLY happened in the cafeteria."

"I can only tell you what happened after the fight. I don't know how it started." Carmen replied.

"Who was there when it started? Or who was PAYING ATTENTION when it started?"

"Jack and Josh were talking and Josh called Carmen a whore and said she was only good for sleeping around. Jack hit him and started the fight but we couldn't get him to stop so me and Craig went to get Carmen." Justin said.

"Where were you, Carmen?"

"I was in the back of the school." Carmen stated.

"You skipped class this morning?"

"I needed to cool off. Me and Hailey got in a huge fight last night and--"

"That's all I needed to know. Now, Jack, what made you hit Josh?"

"He was talkin' bad about Carmen." Jack replied, quietly.

"Jack, I'm gonna need you to speak up. I can't hear you."

Carmen looked down at him. "Jackie, repeat what you said so she can hear you."

"He was talkin' bad about Carmen." He said, this time louder. "And I snapped."

"Justin, you can go. If I need to talk to you again, I'll call your class. Thank you." Mrs. Davison said.

Justin left the room and went back to class.

"Okay, could you 2 boys step in the hall for a second? I need to talk to Carmen."

Carmen was a little confused, but she didn't argue. Josh left with no hesitation. Jack gave her a confused and worried look, but didn't say anything as he left.

"Alright, Carmen, what's the deal between you and Jack?"

"I just met him. And if you really mean am I sleeping with him, no, I'm not." Carmen sighed, frustrated. "I know a pretty good deal of where he's coming from and I wouldn't do that."

"Not for someone in his situation, you mean?"

"Yes. Why is this so important?"

"Because I know where he's coming from, too. And that might not be the best thing for someone as fragile as him."

"I know you know my reputation around here, and it does include sleeping around occasionally, but I'm smarter that my reputation let's on."

"Oh, I know you're smart! But I don't want you to force that poor boy farther into a nutshell than he already is."

"I'm taking it slow and he's opening up to me, so I really don't see why you're so worried."

"Because Bobby Mercer called this morning looking for Jack to make sure he didn't skip school and he also mentioned your name. I realize your close to the Mercers, but--"

"What did he say about me?"

"…That Jack has a huge crush on you and he hasn't stopped talking about you since you left the Mercer house a few nights ago. I think Bobby might have even said something about finding a sketch of you in Jack's room…"

"So, you don't want me to sleep with him and then have him be another guy I know and hang out with now. Like Justin." Carmen sighed, realizing why all of this was so important.

Mrs. Davison smiled. "Just take care of him is all."

"That much I can handle."

"On your way out, can you send the boys back in please?"

Carmen nodded and grabbed her backpack off the floor. She did as Mrs. Davison asked and went back to her class with Justin.

Classroom

"What'd she wanna talk to you about?" Justin whispered.

"Nothing. I'll tell you after school." Carmen whispered back.

"It must be big…" Justin laughed, quietly.

Next Class

Jack walked in a few minutes before the bell rang and Carmen jumped off her desk and ran over to him. "Detention?"

"Somehow I managed to get out of that… I don't know… I got a warning, but whatever…" Jack said.

"Yes!" Carmen exclaimed, giving him a hug. "That means you can come over my place after school with Justin!"

"I thought you had a fight with Hailey. Wouldn't that, like, just cause more problems?" Justin laughed in her ear as he sat down.

"We can't go to your place. Josh's there!" She stuck out her tongue at him, showing off her tongue ring.

"God, I wish you had that thing when we were making out at Chris' party a few weeks ago…" Justin sighed, turning back to the front of the room while shaking his head.

"What's he talkin' about?" Jack asked.

"He's talking about something that happened when we were both very drunk and I was completely stressed and needed a release. Don't worry about it."

"Do you need a release now?" Jack asked.

"It'd be nice, but class is gonna start…"

"We can skip…?"

"I'll meet you after school, J!" Carmen grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him into the hallway. "Is anyone home at your house?"

"Bobby, I think."

"We gotta go to your place then. Bobby's way easier to get past than my older brother."

"You sure?"

"No. But it's worth a shot. Come on." The 2 of them snuck around the school stopping occasionally at corners to check for teachers and eventually got to Carmen's car in the parking lot.

Carmen drove to Jack's house and Jack kept looking at her like he was gonna ask her a question. She had a feeling she knew what he was thinking.

"What's the question?" Carmen asked, bluntly.

"Well, when Josh said all that stuff about you, you never denied it… Like, it was true… Was it?"

"…My reputation around the school isn't…well…it's kind of hard to explain. I do sleep with guys I first meet, but I try not to…sometimes it just happens… But…I don't know… It's like it's in my blood or something so I can't help it."

Jack didn't know what to say, but he didn't wanna make a big deal out of it.

"I was trying not to do that with you."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

**A/N: WOOT! This one was 7 pages! This story's getting easier to write, thanks to all my readers/reviewers/idea people! Again, thanks to Amanda for helping me start this chapter:D**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! The purple button loves when you click it, it tickles and he giggles!**

**C/A/M (LC)**


	5. What Did I Do?

**What Did I Do?**

Carmen and Jack were both glad when they had reached the Mercer house as the silence was killing them. Jack opened the door, only to hear more silence.

"That's weird," Jack commented; the first noise that was made in 30 minutes.

Carmen had wandered into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge. "Jack," she said walking into the living room and handing him the note.

The note read:

_Jack,_

_Bobby's out wherever and I went shopping. Won't be back until later._

_Love,_

_Ma_

"Do you still want that release?" Jack asked, hopefully.

"Yeah," Carmen said, now thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea, but followed Jack up to his room nonetheless.

Jack's Room

The two of them where sitting on Jack's bed making out. Jack's hand was running up and down Carmen's thigh and she was running her fingers through his soft and luscious hair. Carmen was just starting to feel comfortable with this when Jack stopped.

"What's the matter?" Carmen asked, brushing the hair out of her face with her hand.

"Back in the car you said 'I was trying not to do that with you.' What'd you mean by that?"

"…Look…it's hard to explain. I don't even know what I meant by that. It's just…when I was with the principal…she said Bobby had called and…I don't want to hurt you Jackie," She finished, burying her face in her hands.

Jack then moved closer to her and began to rub her back comfortingly as he began to nibble and kiss at her neck. Carmen then let out a sigh of ecstasy. She then pushed him down on the bed and straddled him, holding him down.

"I'm gonna make a man out of you, Jack Mercer," Carmen said, taking off her shirt.

Jack wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her down close to him. They had just started to get into the whole idea of sex with each other when they heard a noise coming from downstairs.

"Jack I'm home! You two better not be doing anything when I get upstairs!" Bobby called.

"Shit! Jack, give me my shirt!" Carmen hissed.

"I guess you two got lucky this time," Bobby said, leaning against the door  
frame with his arms crossed, "What were you two doing anyways…or do I not  
want to know?" Bobby had said the later more so to Carmen than to Jack.

"I was just showing Jack a new song I wrote for my band. It's called 'Ladylike'." In the few seconds before Bobby had got upstairs Carmen and Jack fixed themselves up and Carmen was playing a few chords on Jack's guitar.

"Good," was all Bobby could say.

"Bobby? Is it alright if Jack comes to my place? I'm supposed to meet Justin." Carmen asked.

"We're all gonna head over to the skate park from there," Jack added quickly, even though he really had no idea what they'd be doing or if Justin really would show up and after what just about happened he hoped nobody would be at her place.

"I'll tell you what Jackie; I'll let you go on one condition…" Bobby started.

"Come on Bobby lighten up," Carmen said, putting Jack's guitar off to the side.

"That you don't tell Ma…" Bobby finished.

"Bobby you're the best!" Carmen squealed, jumping up and giving Bobby a hug. She then grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him out of the house, running.

In The Car

"Jack, you were brilliant! I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to your place?" Jack asked.

"Oh we will… Just a quick detour first…" Carmen said with a sly smile that would scare anyone who didn't know her.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Buy Justin some bubbles so he'll leave us the fuck alone for a few hours!" She laughed, pulling up next to the corner store.

Carmen got out and walked into the store. Jack watched from the car…he was fine for a little while, but after 5 minutes, he was bored. So he went in.

She was talking to an average height girl, holding a pickle jar.

"Dude, what's taking you so long…you just had to buy…uh…?"

"Bubbles and goldfish crackers for Justin so we can…yeah…" Carmen laughed.

The girl leaned over to Carmen and whispered something to her that Jack caught slightly as, "You gonna sleep with him too?"

He acted like he didn't hear it, but it was bothering him. Why was everyone acting like it was a big fuckin' deal? It's not like they were getting married!

"You ready to head out, Jackie?" Carmen glanced over to him from the counter where she had a few things laid out.

"Yeah…I'll meet you in the car." Jack said, quietly, walking out to the car.

"What's up with your boy?" The guy at the counter asked. It was a younger man with dark hair; she knew him because she bought EVERYTHING at that corner store.

"I don't know…anxious about whatever." She replied.

The man handed her the bag and her change and she left, waving to him and the pickle girl; better known as Mouth.

Carmen's House

"Jack…don't…do…that…" Carmen moaned, softly, as his hands ran up the front of her shirt to her chest.

He pulled her shirt over her head and went to unhook her bra. "What about your brother?"

"He's probably at the…Skatepark…with…JACK!" She screamed.

"What?" He smirked and let go of her breasts.

"A little grabby, aren't we?" She gasped while laughing a little.

"Sorry…" He pouted, reaching for her guitar-shaped belt buckle. Once he got that off, Carmen pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor next to her bed.

He slid her jeans down her legs to her ankles and she kicked them off the rest of the way to the floor. He had baggy jeans on, which she found easier to get off, leaving him in his boxers. She slid them off his hips and part of the way down his legs and the rest of the way with her feet.

"You okay?" He panted.

She closed her eyes and nodded, almost gasping for breath.

His thumbs were hooked in the waist band of her underwear as he slid them off quickly and grabbed the comforter and pulled it around the 2 of them.

They looked at each other silent and heavily breathing one more time before he pushed himself inside of her; she moaned loudly and dug her fingernails into his back.

Few Hours Later-6:45PM

The rising and falling of chests under the blanket was the only movement in the room. Carmen slowly opened her eyes and realized her head was rested against Jack's back.

She sat back a little and examined his shoulders where she dug her nails in. She broke the skin and it was bleeding, not gushing, but bleeding. She ran her fingers over where the skin had broke and sighed.

Carmen picked up her cell phone off the dresser next to the queen sized bed and text messaged Justin.

She waited 15 minutes and he didn't answer so she found some clean clothes, quietly got dressed and snuck into the hallway to call him.

Justin answered, screaming excitedly. "What's up, CJ!"

"Dude! What's going on! I can't scream so you better find somewhere quiet!" She whispered, harshly.

"JOE! GET OFF MY CAR!"

"JUSTIN!" She hissed.

"Hold on! Joe's climbing on my car!"

She sat down against the wall in the hallway and waited for Justin to stop screaming. "Hurry up."

"Okay… What's up?" He panted.

"I broke a promise…"

"Uh…okay…what promise?"

"The promise to Mrs. Davison…to not sleep with Jack…" She said, slowly.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" Justin screamed.

The Skatepark fell silent and everyone was looking at him.

"Thanks, J. Now the whole freakin' Skatepark knows." Carmen whispered, sarcastically.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Jack's in my room, sleeping. And I don't know where Gabe is…so, like, if he heard me saying something like me sleeping with Jack…he'd probably-"

"Kill you?" A voice asked from close by.

**A/N: Now, you've gotta guess who it is? It's kinda an ironic twist…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**C/A/M**


	6. Not Just Another

**Not Just Another**

"Bobby…?"

"I don't want you hanging out with Jack anymore. Ever. Just stay away from him."

"You're not my father! Why the hell are you telling me what I can and cannot do!"

"Because I'm watching out my brother! Carmen, he can't just be a one night stand…he's got feelings for you. It does NOT work like that."

"Look who's talking." Carmen mumbled.

"We're not on any different level, Carmen! This is wrong! You know it is, so stop acting so fuckin' oblivious to the world! Stay away from him and make this as painless as possible."

"What do you want me to do then? He's sleeping. I can't just go in and yell at him to get out!"

"How'd you get rid of your other one night stands, then, huh Carm?"

Carmen paused and just starred for a minute.

"That's what I thought. Just…when he wakes up, send him home. Don't tell him what's going on, just send him home." Bobby stormed out of her house and left her sad and angry.

School - Next Day

"I told you she wasn't any good…" Josh said to Jack, both of them watching Carmen talking to Justin and Hailey.

Jack didn't really have anything to say. He didn't know why Carmen was ignoring him.

Carmen's House – 11:45PM

"Jack…? Where are you…?" Carmen asked over the phone.

"Jail…"

"What the fuck did you do?"

"I'll tell you later… Can you just come bail me out…?"

"Uh…yeah…Why didn't you call Bobby…or Evey?"

"Just come bail me out please! I'm not in the mood for you questioning me! That's the whole reason I didn't call Bobby!"

"Alright, I'll be there in, like, 20 minutes…" Carmen sighed, hanging up her cell phone and got up to get dressed.

She threw on some jeans and a hoodie and grabbed her keys. "Dad?" She called into the living room.

"Huh?" Her dad called back from the couch.

"I've gotta go help Jack with something…I'll be back in a little while." Carmen sighed, grabbing her coat and shoes and opening the front door.

"Okay. Be careful please! Remember you're still in Detroit!"

Carmen shut the door behind her and walked over to her car.

**A/N: Kinda left you hangin' here! But I'm working on the next chapter right now…it's called "Rescue Me"! You're gonna find out what's with Jack and Josh then…**

**REVIEW PLEASE! MUCHO APPRECIATED!**

**Flames are always welcome. I can take it. And I can write back, like a level headed person.**

**C/A/M**


	7. Rescue Me

**Rescue Me**

At the jail, Carmen was talking to Jack, who was still locked up.

"Jack, what the hell did you get yourself into now?" Carmen asked, disappointed, as the cop opened the cell door.

"Don't be giving me no "I'm so disappointed, Jack" bullshit. I don't need it,"Jack said frustrated, as they walked to the front desk to grab his belongings, which wasn't much.

"Don't be angry with me. You're lucky I even bailed you out. What the fuck were you doing with Josh anyways?"

"What does it matter? It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't kept blowing me off at school. What the hell happened?" Jack asked, a little hurt.

"…Look, Jack, I'm sorry but I can't exactly explain. Please just tell me what you did to wind up here…" Carmen asked as they got in the car.

"Fine. Look I was hanging out with Josh and a buddy of his. They were talking about something they had to do for some guy. They asked if I wanted to come along, I said sure. Next thing I know we're at some abandon warehouse and the cops show up. I start pounding on the horn and all these people come out of the warehouse shooting at everything. Josh gets back in the car and we make a break for it. Only the cops had back up and that's how we wound up here. Happy?" Jack asked, looking at Carmen who had her eyes on the road.

Carmen than slowed the car down and stopped on the side of the road, "I can't believe you did something that stupid Jackie! You know I have to tell Evey. Fuck! Bobby is so gonna kill me!" Carmen yelled in frustration leaning her head on the steering wheel.

"…Carmen, this is my fault. I'll deal with it. Why would Bobby kill you, anyways?" Jack asked, rubbing her back slightly.

Carmen took in a deep breath before looking Jack in the eye. "After we had sex and you were sleeping it off I went outside to call Justin about what just happened. I felt so ashamed for what I did. Especially after hearing what Bobby said about you caring so much about me. I really let him down. I let myself down. And worse of all I hurt you cause Bobby showed up and told me to stay away from you cause he didn't want you to be one of my one night stands," At Jack's hurt and confused look she quickly added, "But I didn't want you to be just that cause you mean something to me and it scares me and losing you cause of what we did hurt me more than anything. I didn't want to lose you…"

Carmen then broke into tears, Jack allowed her to bury her head in his chest as he held her tight. There's a lot to know about Carmen, like why she does the things she does and what she has gone through to make her the person that she is. But the one thing that bothers Jack the most is the relationship between her and Bobby and what exactly went on between them.

The Next Night – Mercer House

"Carmen, you wanna stay for dinner? I'm sure there's enough food." Evelyn said, kindly, to the teenage girl leaning against her youngest in the doorway.

Jack's back was rested against the doorframe to the kitchen and Carmen's head was rested against his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist loosely.

"…I don't know…" Carmen replied, softly.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Where's Bobby…?"

"He's coming. You'll be fine. Me and Ma'll run damage control for you."

"I'm gonna go lay down for a little while… Come get me when dinner's ready, Jackie…"

"Oh…uh…yeah, okay…" Jack said, softly; he was very confused at her mood swing.

Bobby/Carmen Situation

"What do you mean you're leaving again?" Carmen asked Bobby.

"I mean I'm leaving again. I'm not coming back for a while."

"Why! I don't want you to leave again, Bobby! I had enough trouble without you last time and I don't need to do that all again!"

"What trouble? I left my whole family to do this, you still had EVERYONE else here for you!"

"I was…pregnant… I don't think anyone else would want to help…"

"You were WHAT…?" Bobby asked, calmly in disbelief and shock.

"Pregnant. But the baby died, so you don't have to worry about leaving again. There's nothing to take care of except your entire family…and me…" Carmen left Bobby's room, crying silently to herself as she went downstairs to get her stuff.

Bobby paused his packing for a minute. He realized she was right for once and ran downstairs after her, catching her on the porch, sobbing now.

"Carmen…"

"What?" She snapped.

"HEY! Don't get snappy with me, just yet. I still don't know WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Oh…that's right. You were totally wasted when you fucked me. So you don't remember." She hissed.

"One more time?"

"We. Slept. Together. Last time you were here. And I got pregnant."

"How the HELL do you remember these things!" He exclaimed, still slightly confused.

"I had feelings for you. I was only 15, so **I** wasn't wasted."

"Then why do you insist on bringing something that shouldn't have happened up NOW?"

"BECAUSE IT **DID** HAPPEN! AND I CAN'T LET IT GO! I wasn't always a whore you know…" She mumbled.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, popping his head out on the porch.

"GET OUT!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Oh, now I'm interested." Jack came all the way out and took a seat on the chair.

"JACK!" Carmen screamed, now she was frustrated AND pissed…very bad combination.

"What's going on out here?" Evelyn asked, calmly but firmly.

"I haven't found out, yet, but it's gettin' good!" Jack exclaimed, excitedly.

"Jack, get the fuck out of here!" Bobby screamed.

Carmen got sick of waiting and walked out of the house to her car.

Once she got outside, tears freely started pouring down her face.

"Carmen, wait!" Jack called out the front door as she drove away. He spun around to face his older brother. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted.

"Jack, calm down." Evelyn said, calmly.

"Yeah, Jackie, chill out." Bobby added.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I TRIED TO STAY CALM WHEN I HEARD YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRL AND APPARENTLY GOT HER PREGNANT!"

"First of all, Jack! SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRL; LAST I HEARD YOU JUST SLEPT WITH HER, TOO! AND WHEN I SLEPT WITH HER, YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SHE EXISTED! **AND** I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I GOT HER PREGNANT UNTIL ABOUT 5 FUCKIN' MINUTES AGO! SO DON'T START SCREAMING AT ME!" Bobby screamed, angrily, before storming upstairs to his room and closing the door to finish packing.

Jack stormed out of the house before Evelyn could say anything to either of them.

He walked all the way to Justin's and, just as he thought, there was Carmen's car.

"Jack!" Josh greeted him, smiling that evil smile.

"Hey, uh, can I talk to Carmen…?"

"They're upstairs-" Josh started, but before he could finish that dreadful sentence, Jack was running up the stairs.

The only room he found the door closed to, he opened it and WHAM! He thought someone had smacked him in the face because Carmen was laying on Justin's bed, half naked, Justin hovering slightly over top of her.

"CARMEN!" Jack screeched, his voice starting to crack. He slammed the door shut, so hard the pictures on the bedroom walls shook, and stormed back out of the house.

"Fuck!" Carmen whispered to herself, while getting up and pulling her hoodie on over her bare skin.

"Sorry, Carm." Justin said, quietly, falling onto his bed.

She gave him a worried look and followed Jack out into the now-pouring rain. "JACK!" She called.

"What!" He spun around to face her, standing on the drive-way while she stood on the steps of the porch, now drenched and shivering.

She didn't know what to say. Yeah, now she regretted doing what she did, but it's not something Carmen Johanson could apologize for because it was expected and known that she normally wouldn't regret doing it.

Now, it was a little different. She regretted sleeping with her best friend in the first place, but here and now? She hurt Jack.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Jack started walking away, but she couldn't follow. She was frozen in her spot, partially due to the rain and partially because she, her heart, was aching now. Terribly. Josh was right. She was a whore.

"So now do you believe me?" Josh asked from the dry side of the porch.

"About what?" She asked, wiping the tears off her face.

"You're a whore. And you know it's true. So stop denying it and say it to my face that I was right."

"Fuck off, Josh." Justin said, handing him the phone and pushing him in the house. The door shut and Justin sat on the porch swing, close to getting wet.

"Carmen, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that…" He said, almost rushed as the words flew from his mouth.

"No, you really shouldn't have because NOW, Jack won't even speak to me unless he's screaming and I don't even know what to say to him because 'sorry I slept with my best friend' just isn't going to cut it!"

"Hey! When I apologized, I didn't say it was ALL my fault! You were there, too, and you kissed me back! So DO NOT yell at me because you're mad at yourself!"

"You know what? I'm done with this. I'm done with all of it. I think I'll just avoid guys like the plague and keep all to myself until I die of depression… Or suicide. Whichever gets to me first." She walked off the steps and got in her car, leaving the rest of her clothes in Justin's room.

When Carmen got home, Hailey bombarded her with questions like, "What happened with you and Jack," and "Did you really sleep with Justin?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!" Carmen snarled while running up to her room and closing the door.

She changed into warm, dry clothes and sat down, criss-cross, on her bed crying.

Her dog, Sammy, the toy terrier, cuddled up in her lap.

"Why does shit like this always happen to me?" She asked the dog, cradling his head in her hands. "I always gotta fuck stuff up so bad that I can't fix it when I try."

He licked a salty tear from her cheek and she smiled at him and held him against her chest, while scratching the back of his head. "Thanks, Sammy."

**And We're With Jack**

Jack stormed into the Mercer house, slamming every door he touched.

"Stop slamming doors, Jack!" Bobby screamed from upstairs. "PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP, GODDAMN IT!"

"Carmen's a fuckin' whore!" Jack exclaimed, pushing Bobby's bedroom door open and turning on the light.

"What the fuck! Turn the light off and go to bed!" Bobby squinted at the bright light radiating through the room.

"No! Josh was right! Carmen is a whore!"

"Hey! Calm the fuck down and SIT down!" Bobby yelled, getting frustrated at his younger brother for waking him up. He got out of bed, considerably fast and pushed Jack to sit on the chair on the other side of the room. "Chill. Out. What are you screaming about?"

"I walked in on Carmen and Justin fuckin' around at Josh and Justin's place." Jack said, his voice now calmer.

"Okay…"

"Okay? What do you mean 'okay'? It's not okay, because if it was, I wouldn't be here right now!"

"You 2 aren't officially going out, right?"

"Well…not technically, but she-"

"Then she can sleep with whoever the hell she wants. Now go to bed before I throw you out the window and watch you suffer."

"Why are you acting like this isn't a big deal!?" Jack exclaimed, standing up and walking towards Bobby.

"BECAUSE ITS NOT!" Bobby screamed. "What happened after? Did she notice you were there?"

"Yeah. And she tried to follow me out and apologize but she never said anything, and it probably wouldn't have meant anything anyways."

"Was she crying?"

"It was pouring but it sounded like it, why?"

"Then it would have meant something. Carmen's just not the kind to apologize, especially for sleeping with someone. It's like…"

"The way she is."

"…Do you get it now? Can I go back to sleep?"

"Has she always been this fucked up?" Jack asked, bluntly.

"It's not fucked up, it's loves to fuck." Bobby laughed. "She just grew up with an older brother, younger sister and a dad. No mom that I know of; doesn't even mention her mom or a step-mom or anything so I don't ask. Her brother's overprotective. So she pretty much LOVES rebelling against her brother's wishes. Her dad thinks she's a fuckin' psycho and Hailey just looks up to her…which I haven't decided is good or bad yet."

"I feel like shit. I'm going to bed; if anyone calls just tell 'em…I'm dead or something."

"I won't be answering the phone and I know you meant if Carmen calls, tell her to fuck off, but I'm not doing that kind of shit for you."

Jack went back to his bedroom and shut and locked the door.

**Carmen and Lil Sammy, the Puppy**

Carmen decided to call Bobby. Maybe he knew something about Jack and his whereabouts and whether he's mad or sad or what.

When Bobby picked up his phone and sounded completely miserable, she hung up; afraid he'd be mad that she woke him up.

Bobby just called her back. "Carmen."

"Hey… Is he-?"

"Pissed and somewhat depressed about the fact that you were fuckin' around with Justin after he assumed you 2 were together…"

Carmen sighed, trying to hold back the tears she'd been attempting to hold in for the past 3 hours. "So he won't talk to me, will he?"

"Well…if you walked in on Jack sleeping with one of your best friends, you wouldn't talk to him either, would you?"

"I fucked up good this time…"

"Yes you did, Carm, yes you did…" Bobby sighed, falling back on his bed, waiting for her to say something.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Just for-"

"Give him time to cool off, Carm. He's not ready to talk to you yet."

"Bobby, he's that mad?"

"What'd you think he was going to do!? Prance around going, "CARMEN SLEPT WITH JUSTIN! WEEEEEEEEEE!" YEAH I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Don't use my shit on me! Just give him the fuckin' phone!"

"I'm not giving him the phone, Carmen. Let him sleep it off. Okay? Now, I'm going back to sleep and if one more fuckin' person wakes me up…god bless their souls."

"Wait a sec-"

Bobby hung up. He was tired, frustrated and a little angry.

Carmen cried herself to sleep that night, listening to music she thought would calm her down, but only made her sadder and sorrier.

**Morning – 6:45AM**

Carmen was starring at her front door, debating whether or not to go see Jack in person. "I can't do this alone…" She whispered to herself, still starring at the front door from her place sitting on the stairs.

She looked up the staircase and frowned, "Hailey!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?"

"Can you come down here, please…?"

"Why?"

"Just come down here!"

"GOD! I'm coming!"

Hailey stomped downstairs, pouting. "Can I help you?" She said in her your-so-annoying voice.

"I just wanted to talk to you…"

Hailey noticed the look of sorrow on her sister's face and decided to ask. "What did you do and who wants to kill you?"

"I fucked around with Justin and Jack wants my blood."

"Aren't you a bright one!"

"Thanks… You're so kind…" Carmen said sarcastically.

"What do you want from me?"

"Just come with me so I can talk to Jack."

"You're going to his house?"

"I need to talk to him. If you help me, I'll buy ice cream!"

"How's this gonna help? Ice cream's full of fat and Jack wants to kill you."

"I gotta atleast TRY to talk to him…"

"You need to stay away from him!"

"But I don't like Justin as much as I like Jack…and I like…GAH!"

"So you want to tell Jack that you slept with Justin because you like Jack better?"

"But…I do…"

"That makes you a skank, you know?"

"Why do I talk to you?"

"It's true. You don't win over a guy by screwing other guys. Even I know that and I'm only 14!"

"Can we just get this over with?"

"Fine. But it's your funeral."

**At Jack's House**

Carmen knocked on the door and Bobby opened it. The second he opened the door, Jack saw her and stormed upstairs, shut and locked his bedroom door.

"Jack, open the fuckin' door!" Carmen shouted, pounding on his door.

"GO AWAY, YOU WHORE!"

"JACK, YOU BASTARD!"

"LIKE YOU HAVE ANY ROOM TO TALK!?"

"I DON'T LOVE JUSTIN!"

"SO YOU SLEPT WITH HIM BECAUSE HE LIKES YOU!? AGAIN, **YOU WHORE**!"

Carmen started crying again and sank to the floor next to Jack's door.

Jack went to his door, but didn't open the door. "Carmen, don't just sit there and cry!"

"Why not!?"

"I can't stand hearing you cry!"

"But you hate me so why the fuck does it matter!?"

"I don't hate you! That's why I'm so mad! Everytime I think about you with someone else, it hurts! I hate it!"

"Jack, I'm sorry…" Carmen wept.

"You don't understand!" Jack was crying now, too.

He opened the door to see her head on her knees, sobbing. He lifted her head with his hands and looked her in the blood-shot, green eyes.

"I'm mad because the fact that you don't love me makes my heart break. I'm mad because Justin has something I can never have. I'm mad because you love any other guy except me."

"But I don't love any other guy, it's just-" He cut her off in a hug; she expected a kiss and got a hug.

_'He thinks I love Justin…'_ She thought. "Jack, stop."

"What?"

"I don't love Justin."

"Then why'd you sleep with him?"

"Because I needed someone. I just needed it. I thought I liked him but I don't. He's just my friend."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried but you wouldn't listen."

Hailey appeared from the bathroom. "Is the shouting over with?"

They ignored her.

Carmen looked into Jack's icy blue eyes and then got up. "Bye, Jack…"

Hailey followed her out the door to her sister's car, the wind making the tears on Carmen's cheeks burn.

**Skatepark – 2:30PM**

Carmen's skates were…misbehaving… at the least. She was getting pissed that they kept unbuckling so after the 6th try at fixing them, she ripped off the other one and threw it on the ground, pieces breaking off as it hit the cement.

The few other people that were there, including Josh and Justin, stopped and looked over at her.

"You want some help, sweetheart?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Carmen pulled off her other skate and dropped it on the ground next to where she was sitting on the cement. "Not really. Get lost."

"You really shouldn't be out here with the big boys. You'll damage that pretty little face of yours…" The guy sat down next to her, too close for her standards.

"I said, GET LOST!"

Justin heard her frustrated scream and stopped to watch but let her take care of herself.

"What's wrong? Don't like attention?" He was breathing down her neck and before he knew it, she stood up and kicked him hard, once her Vans were back on.

"Trying to be tough, huh, girlie?" He was less than 2 inches from her face, literally begging for a kiss, but practically begging for a punch in the face. "Can't I have a kiss…?"

"Get the fuck out of my face!" She screamed, shoving him backwards.

"Aww…all I wanted was a kiss…" He wasn't giving up and Carmen's arms were now pinned to the small of her back.

"Dude, she said she didn't want you near her!" Jack's voice came from behind the 2 of them.

Carmen gave the guy a face that said 'Haha. I win.'

"This is between me and the lady here, so get your punk ass away and go play on your toy guitar."

"Hey!" Carmen kneed the guy in the stomach and then kicked him in the stomach once he was farther away. "Don't talk to him like that!"

Justin started walking over, noticing that the guy STILL wasn't giving up on Carmen, despite the fact that she's kicked him 3 times already, really hard.

"Get lost, asshole." Jack demanded, simply, his arm around Carmen's waist, protectively. Her arms were wrapped around him, her head rested on his shoulder.

"Joey, get out of here. Leave CJ alone." Justin said, coming over from the other side of the Skatepark with Josh in toe.

"CJ?"

"Joey, meet Carmen Johanson. Our local legend." Josh laughed.

"Damn." Joey walked off feeling dumb.

"You all right, Carm?" Justin asked.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Am I being hated?" Josh asked, stupidly.

"Depends. Did you do anything making you deserving of hatred from any of us?"

"What scares me is I know what you just said." Jack laughed.

"Are you 2 "together" yet? Or what's the deal?" Josh asked, curiously.

"We still gotta sort out our shit. Then we'll let you know."

"I want a smoothie." Carmen said, randomly.

"Wanna go to the mall and get one?"

Carmen nodded. She knew he wanted to talk to her alone. "I'll meet up with you guys later." She said to Justin and Josh.

"Later, Carm." Justin called back over his shoulder.

**A/N: HOLY FUCKIN' WOW! THIS CHAPTER WAS 14 PAGES! HA! That's pretty good!**

**Much love to xBrokenDreamerx, she's my number 1 go to girl! THANKS, AMANDA!**

**Props to my girls: DreamAngelHeart (Keara), ****XxMay.Angels.Lead.You.InXx**** (Katie), TutorWifeScott (Cassie), and I've been writing this for a week so if you even helped me with even A LINE, you should be in here! I have a bad memory, sorry!**

**REViEWS PLEASE!**

**L))((C**


	8. Burning Desires

**A/N: Rated M for sexual content…. Whoa I just sounded like the back of a movie cover. lmao**

**Reputations: Chapter 8: Burning Desires ((Pt.1))**

"_How Long" by Hinder_

_Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
How long till this goes away  
I try to remember to forget you  
But I break down every time I do  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away_

I can't seem to get my heart over you  
Cause you creep into everything I do  
And now I'm dying to know  
How he touches you   
I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking   
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away  
She said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said  
She said  
She said she's sorry  
With one finger  
I said fuck that

I can tell you're lying when your lips move  
Cause of one lie it's not me it's you  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away

She said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said   
She said  
She said she's sorry  
With one finger  
With one finger  
I said fuck that

**The Mall**

Jack and Carmen are sitting at a mall in the food court drinking their smoothies. Carmen couldn't stand the awkward silence and couldn't figure out why Jack just couldn't spit it out and get whatever it was off his mind. It was aggravating.

"God damn it Jack just talk to me or I'm leaving!" She screamed. The few people close enough stopped eating and stared at her, "What are you looking at?" She retorted to their stares.

"Carmen, calm down. Sorry I'm just trying to figure some things out," Jack said.

"Well here why don't I help you? You stay here and figure out whatever it is  
you need to figure out and I'm gonna shop. Find me when you're ready," Carmen said, starting to walk away.

"Excuse me!"

Carmen turned around and walked up to Jack and grabbed his shirt collar, "You know you're starting to sound more and more like Josh every fuckin' day," She threw him back slightly, grabbed her smoothie and walked away.

"Yeah, well at least I wasn't the one to get pregnant by my friend's brother at 15!" He shouted, now standing up.

"Fuck you, Jack Mercer!" She said, flipping him off without even turning around.

**Couple Hours Later**

Jack was standing in Hot Topic, starring at random stuff just for something to do when Carmen walked in.

"Jack."

"What?"

"We gotta talk."

Jack sighed and grabbed her hand.

The 2 of them started towards Carmen's house, in silence, before she spoke up. "I really am sorry about the whole Justin thing, Jack…"

"I know…"

"I know you know but I don't like not feeling like you're sure it's an apologue not just a "yeah whatever I slept with him" kind of thing like it used to be."

"I don't know if I can accept it, yet, but I know it's an apologue…" Jack said, softly.

"I guess I don't really deserve you talking to me at all, so that's a pretty good deal."

**School**

Carmen was sleeping in homeroom in the back corner; her head rested on her arms on her desk, her backpack thrown sloppily next to her feet.

Justin was in the front in the next row over, so Jack took to the other side of the room.

Jack noticed Carmen's MP3 was on and that was why she didn't wake up when the bell to go to first period rang. Justin left without bothering to touch her. Jack rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

Carmen got bored with everything and everyone around 3rd period and left. She went, once again, to the Skatepark because only a few people were there.

Unfortunately for her, Josh was there. He skipped too.

"Hey, Carmen," He said, skating over to her.

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"Why aren't you and Jack talkin'?"

"You know why,"

"Yeah, but I like hearing you say you screwed up, big time," he smirked.

"Fuck off, Josh," She retorted.

"Oh, come on, you know you fucked up pretty bad, why don't you just say it?"

Carmen didn't answer; she just walked away from him.

"Don't walk away from me!" Josh laughed.

Carm wasn't in the mood to deal with him, so he got a firm blow to the face the second he got close. "I warned you."

"What the hell was that for!?"

"I told you to leave me alone! I'm not taking your bullshit anymore! I don't give a flying fuck what you think so leave me the fuck alone!" She screamed.

"Damn it, Carmen, I was joking around," Josh sighed, getting up and walking off.

"Well I wasn't," She mumbled to herself.

Turns out, Carmen wasn't in the mood to skate after all, so she started walking; not to anywhere specific, but wandering around.

Surprisingly, she ended up outside the Mercer house; and she also noticed Bobby's car was still in the driveway.

"It's been almost 4days and he still hasn't left yet? Damn it," She said to herself, walking towards the back.

Carmen knocked twice, but no one came to the door, but it was open so she let herself in.

"Evie?" She called, walking deeper into the house. "Bobby?"

When she entered the living room, the TV was on, but no one was there. So she went upstairs. As she entered Bobby's room and stood silently in the doorway, she noticed he was looking at a picture, but he put it away in his dresser drawer to fast for her to see what it was.

"What were you looking at?"

"Huh…? Oh, nothin'. Old picture."

"Of…what?"

Bobby just shook his head. "Nothin' important."

"Oh, come on, Bobby, you know you wanna tell me…" She grinned, crawling over him to the other side of the bed to lay down, her head rested against his chest.

"No, I really don't. And you wouldn't like it if I did," he replied, truthfully.

"Okay, now I've gotta know!" She exclaimed, climbing over him and reaching into his dresser drawer, but he grabbed her hips and pulled her back. A little too late.

"You kept this?" She breathed, holding up the picture.

Bobby was starring at the carpet, unable to make any form of acknowledgement that he heard her.

_(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink  
I really couldn't care less what you think  
Well I don't have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I can't feel a thing  
You might as well save your goodbyes  
We can give this train wreck one last ride  
I'm gonna have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I don't make things right  
I'll tell you one last time_

"I told you to burn it!" She stated, angrily.

**miniFLASHBACK**

_Carmen and Bobby were both drunk as hell. Carmen was dressed like a slut, showing off pretty much all of herself to a camera._

_The 2 of them went back to the Mercer house and landed a spot on Bobby's bedroom floor, wearing absolutely nothing left of her slut outfit._

_The next morning, Carmen felt like shit and the only thing she could remember from the night before was the pictures._

"_You've got to get rid of this. Just burn it. I don't want any evidence of last night, you'll get in a ton of fuckin' trouble," She told him before she snuck out the back door to go home. With a killer hangover._

**END miniFLASHBACK**

"I couldn't do it," Bobby said, quietly.

"What the hell do you mean "you couldn't do it"? Of course you could do it! You're just too goddamn perv-ish and lonely to have the balls to! Why the fuck did you keep it!?" She screamed.

"Goddamn it, Carm, I don't know!" He snapped.

_I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)_

Carmen ripped up the picture into really tiny pieces and threw it at him, even though it didn't really go far, she was **pissed**.

"I hate you and you're ignorance," She said, angrily.

"Yeah, well I hate you and my brother," Bobby spat back, walking out of the room and slamming the door.

She was still pissed, but Bobby just said he hated her AND HIS BROTHER…which means he hates them together…which also means he still loves her.

_So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)_

I woke up with a heartbeat in my head  
I reached for the bottle by the bed  
I saw your side was not slept in  
Cold sheets again  
Remind me of what you said  
We need to take a break for a while  
It's been so long since I smiled  
I don't wanna listen now  
Live this day down  
With you so drunk and high  
So I'll say goodbye

**Jack**

Jack had looked in every usual place Carmen would be, but no luck. That was until he arrived at his house and found her lying and crying in Bobby's bed; shredded pieces of picture all over the floor.

"Carmen," He sighed, "why are you here? And what the hell is all over the floor?"

"If you have to know, some really dirty pictures of me because you're brother refuses to throw anything out even though I told him to burn it."

"Excuse me…?"

"Last year, before the whole baby ordeal, we were both pretty drunk and…I was showin' a little more than usual…"

"How much is a little…?"

"Pretty much everything…" She sniffled, wiping off her cheeks with her fingertips.

_I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't want to know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over_

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
Now I know I can't stay sober  
Cause you left me here like this  
I don't wanna know

"…That's…well, um, that's quite a bit, Carm…" Jack stuttered out.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything that happened between me and Bobby…it's just like…the darker side of me that I hate. And I really don't like sharing it with my boyfriends of the future…or ex-boyfriends or--"

Jack cut her off, in a kiss. He pulled back, but before he could actually say anything, she pulled him back into a more passionate kiss.

_(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know_

Carmen pulled Jack on top of her and kissed him until they were both physically gasping for air.

Jack was reaching for her belt buckle, but she immediately grabbed his hand and stopped kissing him. "Jack."

"Why not?"

"We're in your brother's bed. You could atleast have the common decency to have sex in your _own_ bed," She laughed, in a soft whisper.

"Aww, come on…" Jack pouted, putting more of his weight on her, especially on her hips.

"In your room or screw it all," She smirked, rolling out from under him and starting to walk out of the room.

Jack jumped up, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and carried her down the hall.

"Holy shit!" She giggled, loudly. "Jack, put me down!"

"Are you crazy!? I'm not settin' you anywhere except my bed!" He laughed, walking into his room and dropping her on her back on his bed.

He crawled on top of her and straddled her to the bed after kicking the door closed behind them.

"Bobby's bed is comfier," She pouted.

"Yeah, that's only 'cause he uses it so much," Jack laughed, pulling his shirt off and throwing it across the room.

"Hello, sexy man," Carmen smirked, referring to his muscle, and pulling him down over top of her.

**I'm under attack again my dear, I'm in the way  
Got no resolutions, no clever anecdotes to say  
And still if I yell at the top of my lungs will it be the same?  
I'd fly you a flag, I'd bury this pen into my veins**

Jack started kissing her neck and she couldn't help but giggle. His hands quickly went towards the back of her shirt and immediately after taking that off, got her bra off as well.

Carmen started nibbling at his bottom lip, Jack moaning softly against the soft skin on her lips.

**I wanna feel through you tonight  
But I won't make you  
I won't make you**

Once he got her belt buckle off, he reached down for the button and eventually did manage to get it undone, and then the zipper, and, finally, after a minute, her jeans were down to her ankles.

**And you had an apology in your mailbox since last July  
It's funny when you find the words to say you find no reply**

"Wait, Jack…" Carmen interrupted, "Did you see Bobby downstairs when you came in?"

"No, I think he's gone for the night."

"Okay, then continue."

**I wanna feel through you tonight  
But I won't make you  
I won't make you**

Jack buried his face against her neck, inhaling her perfume and tasting her skin.

Carmen apparently had enough experience in bed to get Jack's pants off with her feet, except for the button and zipper. His boxers were the easy part.

His hands moved on her body, cupping the perfect globe of her breast in one hand. His mouth left her neck and moved to lick the rosy nipple, feeling it grow taut under his tongue.

Her hands were busy also, quickly finding something of his to cup. He moaned as her hands found his sex and he kicked the covers off, and then opened his legs wide so that she could touch him easily.

She stroked and teased until he was at her mercy, whimpering helplessly, his hips moving to the rhythm of her hands.

Jack ran his hands up to her hair and pulled her into a deep kiss, then brought them back down to her hips, pressing her stomach against his naked, muscular body.

Then he moved so that he was kneeling between her legs, positioning them so that they were opened. Jack laid down, his hands gently on her thighs, spreading them even further apart. His mouth pressed against her mound, kissing it, slipping his tongue deep inside. Carmen gave a little gasp as his tongue found a sensitive bit of flesh, and she felt her entire body, from head to toe, tingle with the pleasure he was creating.

Carmen propped herself up on her elbows, her head dropping back at the feeling of his tongue inside of her. She moaned out his name, loudly, several times before his hands left her legs and went to her mound, opening her labia wide, revealing her completely. His tongue licked everywhere, deep into the channels on the side, then back to the fleshy nub. Over and over his tongue found her, and Carmen responded, her hips moving under his attention, pushing upward against his mouth, also grabbing the back of his head, holding him against her, never wanting him to stop.

Carm suddenly pushed her sex hard against his mouth, a cry escaping as she climaxed and let go of the back of his head, propping back on her forearms. Jack continued to probe with his tongue but also dipped two fingers into her passage, soaking them with her fluids, stroking her throbbing walls. He kept tonguing her, and combined with his fingers deep inside, she soon came again. Expertly, he brought her to her peak for yet a third time, and when she was very close to another climax, he moved quickly to a kneeling position and shoved himself deep inside of her.

He arched his back upwards to get his lower body into her deeper than thought possible, he hit a spot she didn't know she had, making her yell out in delirious screams of his name.

**Scream my name just one more time**

But I won't make you  
I won't make you

And it's been hours now

Carmen's head flung back, sideways, trying to release the pressure he built inside of her, but he bent down to her exposed neck, nuzzling it until she brought her hands up from his lower back and engaged him in a kiss. As he kissed her, he lowered his groin so that his penis teased her thighs, just a soft brush of his flesh. After a couple of times, she opened her legs and captured him. He gave a little cry of surprise and then settled down partially on top of her body, his length buried between her warm thighs.

"Carmen!" Jack whispered/hissed, smiling softly. Carmen laughed a little then opened her thighs and let him move free. Instead of moving free, Jack moved upward and Carm could feel him moving back and forth across her mound. She moaned, loudly.

Carmen gently pulled away from him and bent down, capturing his penis to torment it even more. She licked at its tiny mouth, bringing drops of crystal liquid out of it. At the same time, Carm reached down and took hold of his balls, massaging them. Jack began to whimper, his whole body a mass of writhing movement, sweat pouring out of every pore until his whole body glistened.

She swiftly straddled him, impaling herself on his swollen member. He flipped her onto her back, quickly so he was on top and shoved himself in hard and with only a few thrusts poured streams of white semen into her already sopping passage.

**To be here like this  
And just to lay you down  
And just to taste your lips  
And just to keep me up  
God I'm tired of sleeping  
And just to lay inside you  
And just to know this feeling**

She felt it rush into her, like a wave upon the sand, it came slowly, but it sent electricity up her spine, and she was tingling all over, goosebumps covering her body. She screamed out of pain and pleasure, and then they came down from the orgasm they had just hit together. He slowly pulled out, as not to harm her, and collapsed next to her.

**I wanna feel through you tonight  
But I won't make you  
I won't make you**

Scream my name just one more time

But I won't make you  
I won't make you

Both hearts racing and completely out of breath, they wrapped themselves in the comforter, despite the fact that they were sweating. The blanket only strayed up to Jack's waist, but rose all the way up on Carm's body, along with Jack himself.

"I love you, Carmen," Jack whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her body and kissing the back of her right shoulder where he discovered a tattoo of a heart with a banner across it with the word, "STRENGTH".

"I love you, too, Jack," She whispered, placing a kiss on the hand he had resting above her chest, casually.

There was a silence and then Carmen spoke up again, "Oh and Jackie…"

"Hmm?" He hummed, his eyes now closed.

"Best make-up sex ever."

"No, best SEX ever." He laughed, softly.

She glanced over her shoulder at his face and smiled, before drifting off into a sound sleep, feeling the protection of Jack's arms around her body.

**A/N: That was definitely rated M. Haha 12 pages, next chapter we'll sort out the shit between Justin and Carm // Bobby and Carm. WOOT! THANKS SO MUCH TO Amanda ((xBrokenDreamerx)), my friend: Bev, Bethany, and anyone else who offered even a line!**

**Disclaimer: Again, the very first song was "How Long" by Hinder, the second one was "Bliss (I Don't Wanna Know)" also by Hinder. And the last song ((that was in bold)) was "I Won't Make You" by Something Corporate! The bands own themselves and their songs, unfortunately!**

**REViEW PLEASE!!!**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx :D**


	9. Are You Ready?

**A/N: This is specifically made for an anonymous reviewer who apparently is afraid I'll freak out on them for flaming me. What makes me mad is when they don't have the guts to confront me as themselves. Of course, now I'm confused, as always. Hey, Truthful, what did you mean by me not knowing what was wrong with Carmen? I know, I sound really stupid asking, but I want to make sure I don't already know what you meant before I wrack my brain too hard trying to figure it out.**

**Chapter 9: Burning Desires ((Pt.2))**

**In The Morning – 7:30**

Carmen woke up to Jack's soft breathing in her ear and tickling the skin on her neck and shoulder, sending chills down her spine.

He had the sheets wrapped around his waist, now. She took the comforter and slowly got out from under Jack's grip.

She decided to borrow one of Jack's shirts to be comfy. She went to Jack's closet and pulled out a black, short-sleeved t-shirt with skulls all over it. After pulling that over her head, she walked across the room and slowly opened the door and peeked into the hallway. It was empty. She took the risk of padding across the hall to the bathroom.

Just as she got to the door, Bobby's bedroom door opened and she quickly shut the door behind her. She wasn't awake enough for him yet.

Luckily, Bobby was heading downstairs to get a drink instead of to the bathroom, because that would have screwed up her plan of avoiding him.

After going to the bathroom, she snuck back across the hall to Jack's room and quietly shut the door so she didn't wake Jack up. Oops.

"Carmen?" Jack whispered, groggily.

"Hey…Did I wake you up?"

"Not really. Bobby slamming kitchen cupboards downstairs did. Did you talk to him or somethin'?"

Carmen shook her head and crawled back into the bed, cuddling up against him under the sheets.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes before Bobby came storming back upstairs.

"You look cute in my clothes…" Jack whispered.

She cracked a smile at him and rested her head on his bare chest.

"When did you get that tattoo?"

Carmen started laughing a little, "I was drunk. And it was a dare. I don't see how it was that daring, considering it looks pretty hot."

"No doubt about that. But how'd you get it underage?"

"My cousin, Kyle, took me to get it. He was at the party with me. He's 21 now, he was 20 then."

"Who dared you to do it?"

"My friend Cali."

"Let me see it again."

She sighed, "Hold on," She pulled the shirt up around her neck, the fabric still covering her chest, after sitting up.

He sat up to look at the ink picture, but kissed it and trailed the kisses up her neck to her mouth then back to her neck. He slowly lowered her onto her back, still nipping at her neck, but not as gently after getting the shirt off of her completely.

"Jack, wait…Jack…" She tried to interrupt him, but she didn't really want to.

He planted kisses down her collarbone until he got to her chest.

"Jack, stop," She demanded, holding him off of her until he stopped then letting him settle on top of her.

"What?"

"I just need a break," She smiled, softly at him. His face was less than an inch away from her own.

"Sorry," He said, sheepishly, lifting himself up off of her and getting out from under the sheets to get dressed.

"You don't have to apologize, Jack…" She said softly, while sighing.

He just shook his head, wordlessly, pulling on his boxers and then his jeans, still standing shirtless.

"Hey," She started, climbing off the bed, after pulling the shirt back on, and wrapping her arms around him from behind, "Jack, look at me."

He slowly lowered his eyes to hers. "What?"

"I just need a break. It's not forever," She smiled.

"So I'm not just another one of your one night stands. You're seriously going to try this whole relationship thing?"

She nodded and then kissed him on the lips. "But I've gotta sort out this shit with your brother and Justin."

Carmen found her underwear, put them and her bra back on and picked up her jeans at the end of the bed from the night before.

"Hey, Carm," Jack started.

"What?"

"…Be careful."

"Always am, Jackie," She smiled, before shutting the door and going downstairs to the kitchen.

Evelyn was eating breakfast with Bobby; eggs, toast and bacon.

"G' Mornin'," Carmen chirped.

"Good morning… Someone's awfully cheery this morning," Evelyn smiled at her.

Carmen took a sip of Bobby's orange juice and he didn't notice. "Bobby, why aren't you talkin'?" She asked.

Keep in mind, Evelyn knows about Carm getting pregnant by her eldest, but she doesn't know about the party-with-pictures night. Or the fact that Bobby's still totally in love with her.

"Get the fuck out of here, Carmen. You're not welcome," Bobby growled, taking his juice and going into the living room.

"Bobby!" Evelyn scolded.

"No. Aunt Evey, he's right. I shouldn't be here," Carmen sighed, pushing herself off the edge of the counter and going towards the front door.

"Carm, you left this upstairs," Jack said, throwing her hoodie down the stairs to her.

"Thanks. Bye, Jack."

Carmen walked around for about an hour and a half before she decided to wander over to the Skatepark to see if Justin and the guys were there.

They were. Justin, Josh, the whole crew of guys she'd either slept with and then became friends with, never really gotten along with in the first place, or is actually just friends with.

She even saw Hailey there with Dave, her now boyfriend.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

_A lot of things don't make sense to you at first, but after a while…you go back to them in your thoughts and realize why that happened. And get around making mistakes because you learned from previous events._

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_**

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why i need you to hear

_Nobody's perfect. We all make mistakes that we regret for the rest of our lives. You learn from them and move on. Carmen learned from a mistake she made with one Mercer, and used what she learned so she didn't screw up with another Mercer._

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You x4_**

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

"Justin!" Carmen called across the park.

Justin turned to face her and grinned while skating over to her side. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," She said, her voice quiet.

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

"I know," He smiled. "I am, too."

"Are we cool now?"

"…You slept with Jack again, didn't you?"

Carmen smirked, "What gave it away?"

"The massive hickeys you're trying to hide with that sweatshirt," He laughed pulling the neck of the sweatshirt down so he could look at the purple-ish marks on his friend's neck, shoulders, and collar bone. "Damn, he got you good, Carm."

"I got him better," She grinned, flipping the hood up over her head and her messy hair, starting to walk off again.

"Carm!"

Carmen turned around.

"We're going to a party tonight, come by my house around 7:30 if you wanna come with!"

"I'll talk to Jack about it! I've got some other shit to do, but I'll call you later!"

"Later skater!"

Carmen turned back around and waved before walking back towards the Mercer house to get the rest of her stuff and to talk to Bobby.

**Mercer House – Yet Again**

Carmen knew Bobby wouldn't let her back in the house if he answered, so she climbed up the side of the porch to the roof above it. She stood and walked over to Jack's window and tried to open it. _'Fuck. He locked it and he's asleep again.'_

She knocked on the window and Jack jolted to the side of the bed that was closer to the window. "What are you doing!?" He exclaimed after opening the window and pulling her in.

"Bobby wouldn't have let me back in the house. So I scaled it," She shrugged, sitting down on his bed.

"Girl, you surprise me every time," Jack said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know you love it."

"So did you talk to Justin?"

"Ya. He was cool about the whole thing. The walk gave me a chance to think,"

"Ya, like what?" Jack mused, brushing the hair out of Carm's face and lifting her chin so he could look in her eyes.

"Nothing. I should go talk to Bobby," she kissed Jack on the cheek before walking out of the room.

As she exited the room she could her music blaring from down the hall. Bobby. She opened the door and let her self in. Bobby didn't even notice her presence. She shut the door slowly behind her and just stood there until he looked up at her. Carm could tell he was about to say something, but she put a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet.

3 Days Grace "Are You Ready"

_You'd said we'd never get this far  
You said your words, we've played our parts  
Said your two cents now  
It's my turn  
So, sit down, shut up  
Are you ready?_

Carmen slowly walked over to Bobby's bed and sat down rather close to him and turned down his stereo so she wouldn't have to scream. She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair.

_So, you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?  
_  
"Why do you still care about me?" she asked facing him, "I would have given anything just to be with you. You left, remember? You were the one who walked away. I acted like that girl in the photos you kept so you would notice me over the other girls. You're the one who walked away so why am I the one who has to suffer?" Carmen's eyes were beginning to tear and she had trouble  
keeping her voice steady.

_Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready?_

"Come on Bobby don't let words fail you know. You were always good with words."

_I thought you'd never come this far  
I thought your words meant something more  
Said my two cents now  
It's your turn  
So stand up and scream  
Are you ready?  
_  
"Come on, Bobby, what are you waiting for this time. It's your time to scream at me. Say something."

But to her surprise he kissed her and she didn't fight back. Not at first. She then pulled away and slapped him. "What the fuck!"

_So you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?_

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready?  
  
"Come on Carmen. What do you want from me? I was an idiot then. I couldn't see a good thing in front of me but now I do…"

"You're too late. I care about Jack," Carm said softly.

"You care about Jack. But you loved me Carm," Bobby then got up and started to walk away.

_Are you ready?  
Are you ready for this?_

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready for this?  
  
"Bobby, please. Please don't walk away. Not again." Carmen pleaded. Bobby just looked at her with an emotion she couldn't read. He then walked out the door and left her crying on his bed once again. Just like he had so many times before.

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH TO AMANDA! As always, she helped me out! Next chapter, I've got plans and it's gonna be a bit farther in the future; around Christmas time. –Wink to Amanda- She knows what I'm talking about.**

**Anyway, I'm meeting Drake Bell tomorrow night. Reviews would just put me over-the-top! Do it 'cause you love me…or you're extremely jealous! Haha.**

**Disclaimer: "The Reason" (Hoobastank) & "Are You Ready?" (3 Days Grace) are both owned by the bands…and my answer is no, to the idiots who are asking, "Do you own the bands?" Dumbass.**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx REViEW PLEASE!**


	10. Its Been A Long Five Year Grudge

**5 Years Later**

Jack awoke to his cell phone ringing on his nightstand. He untangled himself from the brunette sleeping next to him and answered it in a hoarse whisper. "Hello?"

"Jackie…" Jerry's voice echoed through the receiver.

Jack sat up at the distraught sound of his brother's voice. "What happened, Jer?"

"Ma's dead, Jackie…"

The 21-year-old with dirty blonde hair froze. "How?"

"Liquor store hold up," Jerry stated. "I've gotta go, but I'll see you at the funeral, kiddo?"

"Yeah, we'll be out soon," Jack replied before hanging up. He sat on the edge of the bed, his muscles completely tensed against the draft coming from the window and the news he'd just received.

**Evelyn's Funeral**

Bobby sat with his eyes locked on his mother's casket, his jaw set. Jack was holding the place between his older brother and his fiancée, due to their past. **(A/N: Guess who…!)**

Now, at the age of 21, Carmen Johanson sat next to her boyfriend of 5 years at his mother's funeral, brushing silent tears from his cheeks. She refused to cry over Evelyn even though she was like a mother to her, too.

Shivering from the cold, Jack and Carmen made their way back to Jeremiah's house in Carmen's black VW beetle. The car ride was silent.

When they pulled up to the house, Bobby was approaching them, features set in stone. He pulled his little brother into a hug and completely ignored the brunette getting out of the driver's seat.

"I'm gonna go in the house, Jackie," Carmen stated, quietly, starting to walk away.

Jack nodded and acknowledged his brother. "Hey, Bobby," He said, hoarsely.

"She just tagged along for the ride or what?" Bobby asked, gesturing to Carmen over his shoulder.

"Bobby, don't start this now, please," Jack pleaded. "Can you just pretend to get along with her? For Ma?"

Bobby rolled his eyes subtly and started back towards Jerry's house.

Carmen was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of hot chocolate with Camille.

"Bobby's still holding a grudge?" Camille asked with a frown.

Carmen nodded. "Yeah, but what'd you expect?"

Bobby walked in at that moment and shook his head while saying, "Don't look at me like that; you did this to yourself."

"What the hell do you mean I did this to myself!?" She exclaimed, suddenly furious. "You're the one who ignored me everytime I tried to apologize!"

"How fucking hard is it to understand that an apologue isn't gonna cut it!?" Bobby shouted.

(Amanda was here. LOL; here until the next one of these notes is her writing!)

"Bobby don't you fucking get like this! Not now! Evelyn's dead… Please. Can we just put this past us? At least for today, for Ma?" Carmen wasn't sure how she had managed to calm down, but was happy she had.

Bobby didn't say anything. He just gave her a look that Carmen couldn't read before walking out of the kitchen and into the backyard. Carmen took a deep breath before going out back herself with the hot chocolate in hand. She stood in the doorway as she watched Bobby and Jack talk with Jerry and Camille's little girls. Carmen was sure she had heard Bobby call Jack "Cracker Jack", an old nickname of Jack's that he hated. Carmen tensed when she saw two men enter Jerry's yard through the back gate. She had recognized one to be Green, an old friend of the Mercer's and now the lieutenant and the other Carmen assumed to be his partner. She watched as they walked straight up to Jack and Bobby, but decided to avoid listening to the conversation.

After everyone had left Jerry's house, Jerry, Bobby, Jack and, to Bobby's dislike, Carmen went back to the old Mercer home. The four of them entered through the porch screen door. It was dark so no one had noticed the figure sitting in the dark corner. It wasn't until the lights to the house were turned on that the four had noticed Angel sitting in the far corner. After a few minutes of a small family reunion, they'd learned Angel had missed his plane. Soon after greeting his brothers, Angel turned to the young woman hanging on to the youngest Mercer brother's hand.

"Carmen…" He sighed. "You came back and faced Bobby just for Ma?"

"Yeah and I kind of wished I hadn't," She said with a sigh.

(Ok so I'm gonna skip the whole meet and greet and all that because I don't have the movie in front of me so I'm just gonna skip ahead to my idea)

Carmen had just come out of the bathroom and was about to go back to Jack's old room where the two were going to be spending the night, when she saw a light coming for Evelyn's room, where Bobby was staying. Carmen walked to the room and pushed the door open.

"It's too weird," said Bobby without looking at who was at the door, "Everything is still the same."

Carmen shut the door and walked up behind Bobby who was facing the far wall folding towels. She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. When Bobby saw Carmen's face his initial emotion of shock from her being there turned quickly to anger and then confusion as he watched Carmen's free hand move over his member in slow circular motions.

"Kind of like us Bobby?" Carmen asked seductively moving the hand that was on his shoulder down his chest.

Carmen then pushed Bobby onto Evelyn's bed. Carmen walked over to the bed and stood in front him and began to slowly take off her shirt. She then moved on top of the bed and straddled against Bobby and could feel his hard underneath her and let out a soft moan. Bobby couldn't help but stare at her and instinctively grabbed hold of her hips.

"Wait!" said Bobby stopping Carmen from making any movements. She just looked at him confused. "What about Jack?"

Carmen leaned herself against Bobby as she whispered in his ear, "Fuck Jack, Bobby. I only used him to make you jealous. I needed to know that you wanted me, that you needed me. And now that I know that, I need you."

Bobby just looked at her confused, not fully understanding what Carmen was telling him. At that look Carmen began to push her lower half against Bobby's hard and spoke again.

"I need you Bobby. Now! For five years I have missed you and it's been to long," she paused as she let out another moan, "so stop fucking around and fuck me Bobby."

To Bobby it was almost as if she was begging for him and he couldn't object he has been wanting this too, only longer than five years and he was not going to pass up this opportunity to have her right then and there the way Carmen liked it, rough, hard and the faster the better. Bobby loved how she would always beg for more from him when he had her wrapped around his finger and could toss her aside when he was done because she would always come back for more. He loved how now she was begging for him again, only this time he would not let her go and he would make sure that come morning she would not want to go.

Bobby took Carmen by the hips and stopped her dry humping as he quickly threw her underneath him. He loved how he could dominate Carmen, pleasing both of them. He straddled her as he took off his shirt all the while Carmen looking at him longingly. Once his shirt was off Carmen began to work off Bobby's pants and boxers. She licked her lips hungrily as she saw his erection. Slowly Carmen's hands made their way around Bobby as she brought her mouth around his penis and gave him head. Bobby moaned as he felt himself finish; he always did like the way Carmen, after she swallowed, would flick her tongue like a snack over his tip. With an evil grin Bobby took off Carmen's jeans and pushed her legs apart.

Carmen moaned and her hands flew to her head, as Bobby liked at her warmth. Carmen's breathing became ragged and shallow as Bobby stuck his fingers inside of her. Carmen could not believe she was having this much pleasure. Her moans become longer and her breathing shorter. Next thing she knew Bobby was entering her. She almost screamed but refrained buy digging her nails into Bobby's shoulder blades, which only made him, go harder each time he thrusted in and out of her, each where panting for more. Bobby then took this opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth. His kiss was just has hard and pressed like his moments with in her. Carmen then broke away from his lips and loudly moaned out

"Jack!"

Bobby's eyes flashed open as he realized that he was alone in his mother's room in the dark. He had dreamt the entire thing. He lay his head back down on the pillow and put and hand to his head and closed his eyes in frustration. What was he going to do?

Carmen had just come out of the bathroom and was about to go back to Jack's old room where the two were going to be spending the night, when she saw a light coming for Evelyn's room, where Bobby was staying. Carmen walked to the room and was just about to open the door when the light went out. She sighed and thought best not to wake him. She walked back to Jack's room and figured she would just have to talk to Bobby in the morning. Sad thing is, is that Bobby had never been a morning person. Not unless he just had sex.

(End Amanda's writing; mucho thanks to her!)

"Hey, Carm," Jack said softly with a smile from his place on the bed with his guitar.

Carmen sat down next to him on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder. "D'you think Bobby'll ever give this up?" She asked, quietly.

"I don't know, Carmen… Bobby can hold some pretty serious grudges… And you've known him longer than I have…"

"Well, apparently that means nothing to him anymore… He completely ignores me when I'm not talking to him, and if we're talking it really means we're yelling."

"Maybe you should get some sleep. Try talking to him in the morning…"

Carmen nodding with a sigh, sliding under the covers and cuddling up to Jack to listen to him play. To her, there was nothing else like it.

**A/N: Well, that was interesting, wasn't it? Scare anyone? Scared me when I first read it; great job, Amanda! xD**

**I'll be posting again soon!**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	11. Sexual Healing Doesn't Always Work

_**Tragic Consequential Downfall**_

"Where were you last night?" Carmen asked, softly from the stairs inside the Mercer house when her fiancé returned with a hangover and a seemingly always guilty look on his face; still clad in an old hockey jersey she'd stolen from the clean laundry, that was Bobby's, and her underwear, she stood shivering, tired and…a little suspicious.

He didn't reply; he just shook his head, his gaze focused on the floor a couple feet in front of him as he shrugged off his coat and trudged upstairs, pushing past her on his way to his old room.

Carmen couldn't help but take notice of the look of pure shame and guilt on his face and wonder _what had gotten him so upset?_ Silently praying sex would make him feel better because she didn't feel like talking, the brunette followed him and stood in the doorway for a moment, watching him look nothing but pitiful on the twin bed.

"Jackie," She whispered, sweetly, straddling him to the bed with a seductive smile, "what's wrong?"

Jack tried to will himself to look up at her, but he couldn't; not after knowing what he did last night… It made him feel too guilty looking up into her big brown almost-innocent eyes, knowing she'd been a great girlfriend the past 4 and a half years, and never took him for granted. Man, did he screw this up big time. "Ma's death's gettin' to me…that's all…" He managed, his deep voice hoarse throughout the lie. "I'm fine, I promise," he said, emotionlessly. "Just need some sleep…"

Letting out a sigh of her own, she leaned over to give him a soft peck on the lips and noticed how his first reaction was to kiss her back, but he broke it off and shook his head. "Not now," He said, simply.

Carmen looked surprised by this, but only for a moment before crawling off of him, slipping on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a white almost-too-tight t-shirt with the phrase, "333 – I'm only half evil," in black over her braless chest. She shut the door behind her and appeared downstairs in the living room where Bobby was passed out on the couch, empty beer bottle in hand. Gently, she tugged it free, along with the remote in his other hand and flicked on the TV, muting it immediately as not to wake him up. She put on cartoons that didn't require sound and went to put the glass bottle in the kitchen before relaxing in the recliner chair next to the fire place.

The Mercer house was consumed by a calming, yet eerie silence that she wished would go away. There were so many memories in this house, she almost couldn't bear it.

"_Y'know, when you leave tomorrow, Bobby's gonna get drunk and upset 'cause you left him," Evelyn asked her gently from her spot across from Carmen on the couch._

"_Yeah, I know, Ma, but he's holding a grudge; has been for 2 years now, and if he doesn't want to get over it, I have no problem leaving with Jack for Chicago tomorrow," Carmen replied, her voice hinting at her aggravation with the eldest Mercer brother. "He won't listen to me if I try apologizing and he won't read any letter I write in an alternate way of speaking to him. So, I give up. He wants to gain my… friendship or affection… or whatever he wants from me back, he'll have to work for it now. He's being too much of a dick to accept that I'm with Jack."_

"_Did you ever think that that's why he won't speak to you? Because you're dating his baby brother?" Angel said rationally from the doorway. "Girl, you gave everything up for him and sure he was stupid enough to throw you aside afterwards, but he wants you so bad, Carmen, and you don't even see it."_

"_What?" The brunette snapped. "You're telling me I don't see that he just wants to fuck me and throw me aside every time? 'Cause that's exactly what he wants and that's exactly what happens every time I give into him. And I'm not doing it anymore. I'm leaving tomorrow on that train and I'm not coming back… Atleast not for him."_

She could still hear the voices. What she had said to Evelyn and Angel before she lashed out and stormed out of the Mercer house with the final word.

"Jesus Christ; CJ, what the fuck are you doing up at 7 in the morning?" Bobby inquired, burying his face in the pillow with an aggravated groan.

"Did you just speak to me?" Carmen asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Shut the fuck up," He growled.

"No, you're speaking to me without angrily screaming. What's wrong with you? Are you hung-over? Or possibly possessed?"

"I'm too fucking exhausted to argue."

A look of fake realization took over her features. "Ah, you got some action last night, huh?" She smirked.

"Man, you're still the sick immature girl that left here 4 years ago, aren't you? You haven't changed a bit."

"Have to," Carmen argued. "I no longer put up with your bullshit and I fuck your baby brother constantly; if that thought makes you feel any better," She said, feistily.

Bobby looked up at her. "You really haven't changed. Whore was always your style."

"Yeah and fuck and toss was always yours," She hissed.

"Stop bickering!" A voice in the kitchen shouted, angrily and annoyed, both recognized as Sofi.

Bobby and Carmen looked to each other and couldn't help but start laughing. "No one else is ever here when we usually argue…" She stated.

"Yeah, and there's usually sex involved afterward," Bobby added.

"Don't get your hopes up, Bobby," The brunette sighed, standing up to go talk to Sofi, not noticing his eyes following her curves from behind as she left the room.

**A/N: This is almost NOTHING. I sincerely apologize, profusely for that.**

**Review anyway?**

**:) I have a plan, atleast!**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	12. Lips of an Angel

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Bobby lounged on the couch in his mother's house contemplating about what to do in his current situation; rat Jack out and get the girl he loved or stay loyal to his brother and let Carmen find out on her own what Jackie had done. He decided either way would end in pain for the young woman; caught in a rock and hard place.

"_Jack?" Bobby murmured, confused. "What the fuck're you waking me up at 2 in the morning for?"_

"_I just totally fucked up my relationship with Carm; I just…uh…" His baby brother paused, stumbling to find the right words to even come close to justifying what he'd done even though he knew he couldn't. "I just need you to cover--"_

"_Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you off the hook until you tell me what you did," Bobby stated. "You woke me up already, now I'm listening." His hopes were sky high for this. Maybe he'd get his second chance with Carmen Johanson._

_Jack cleared his throat and shifted restlessly on the edge of the unfamiliar bed. "I was at a party and it ended in drunken sex with some girl I'm positive I don't know…"_

"_So in other words, you cheated and you want me to keep it to myself until you get home."_

"_I'll be home in the morning; I just need you to tell her I wasn't driving home drunk or…something. Alright?"_

"_I don't know…" Bobby was just messing with his brother's head; or atleast that's what he thought… He would've loved to ruin this and be back laying up under Carmen again, but no. Not to little Jackie; Jack could fuck this relationship up on his own, apparently. "Fine, but be home as soon as you fuckin' can."_

Rock and a hard place. That's where Bobby Mercer was at the moment. The horrible guilt surrounding his baby brother's voice over the phone was enough to tell him to let Jack do this himself.

"Bobby?" Carmen's fingers snapped in front of his distant stare in the direction of the black screen of the television. "Sleeping with your eyes open?"

"I need to talk to you," He stated, blankly.

"Uh, okay… 'Bout what?" She asked, confused.

"I wasn't going to tell you, 'cause I wasn't really supposed to, but…" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly then decided it'd be best to just blurt it out. "Jack cheated last night… That's why he got home so late…or early, whatever you want to call it, but he called me at like two this morning saying that he'd made a huge fucking mistake and--" He looked up at the shocked expression on Carmen's face.

Only moments later, it turned into pure anger. "JACK MERCER, YOU BETTER START RUNNING 'CAUSE FOR CHRIST'S FUCKING SAKE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed.

Before Bobby could stop her, she'd punched a hole in the nearest wall and started for the stairs, but he caught her around the waist on the bottom step and hoisted her over his shoulder and out the door to the porch. Quickly grabbing their coats, he carried the fuming brunette down the street to the old Skatepark's swings until she calmed down a little a half hour later.

"I didn't want to upset you by telling you, but I figured what the hell? You're going to fuckin' find out anyway, why wait until Jack breaks down?" Bobby chuckled, lightly, snaking his arm around her waist on the park bench in what he thought had been a friendly gesture for comfort. "Sorry for being a dick the past five years," He added.

Carmen looked up at him, completely surprised by this statement. "Did you just apologize? For a grudge?"

He shuddered mockingly. "By fucking golly, I think I did."

She broke a small smile and they locked eyes, peering silently at one another for a long, long moment.

Bobby leaned into a deep, rather hot, kiss that she certainly didn't refuse, but accepted hungrily as she threw her arms around his neck – his mild touch alone had her going.

Just as she was about to move to straddling him to the icy park bench, the rational – or irrational, depending on how you want to look at it - side of her thoughts took over. _Carmen, this is Bobby. Fuck and toss, remember? Jack might've made a mistake, but two wrongs certainly don't make a right in this situation._

Now holding him to the bench with her legs on either side of his body, Carmen broke the kiss, breathing rather heavily, her hot breath tickling his skin as she rested her forehead against his own, hands still holding his face, slowly loosening their grip now as she stumbled for words, brown eyes hidden behind their closed doors. "Bobby, I…" She breathed, shaking her head a little. She was shaking like a leaf in the autumn breeze, and it certainly wasn't from the cold.

Bobby nodded, thinking he understood what she was trying to say. Then she slipped the gold band off her ring finger and a small, unreadable smile flickered across her face.

**A/N: Hehe. (Cackles evilly) HEY! You're lucky you got anything for an update! xD**

**Review for me? (bats eyelashes) Please…**

**:) THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS FROM LAST CHAPTER, EVEN IF THERE WASN'T MANY! ♥**

**Sorry it isn't much, but you know. Shit happens.**

**(Mostly to me so don't worry.)**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	13. Karma

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

Carmen tried to hold herself together in the waiting room; she wouldn't cry. Not here, not now. He was going to be fine; back to normal soon if she had anything to do about it. I guess this is what Aunt Evey always told her about karma…

_Now holding him to the bench with her legs on either side of his body, Carmen broke the kiss, breathing rather heavily, her hot breath tickling his skin. She rested her forehead against his own, hands still holding his face, slowly loosening their grip now as she stumbled for words, brown eyes hidden behind their closed doors. "Bobby, I…" She breathed, shaking her head a little. She was shaking like a leaf in the autumn breeze, and it certainly wasn't from the cold._

_Bobby nodded, thinking he understood what she was trying to say. Then she slipped the gold band off her ring finger and a small, unreadable smile flickered across her face. "Help me settle the score," she stated. _"Screw the whore," _she added to herself in thought just before their lips collided again. Carmen pressed her body against him, a small moan emitting from her throat._

The brunette shook the fresh memory from her thoughts, trying to focus on the current situation. Her boyfriend was hurt…

"Boyfriend… Ha. You really fucked this up, didn't you…?" she whispered to herself, running a hand over her face tiredly.

"I think we both did," Bobby stated as he sat down next to her. "Man, karma's a bitch…" he chuckled lightly, his voice hoarse.

"I'm not really in the mood to joke around so if you don't mind…" she gestured for him to leave her alone with a wave of her hand. "…just go."

"He's your boyfriend, but he's my brother."

"Shut up, Bobby," she bit back, tears welling in her eyes.

"No, seriously, you want to fuckin' pull that card, then go right ahead, I'll fight back," he snapped, obviously angry.

"Just shut up!" Carmen screamed, her voice cracking as she stormed off in the direction of any place she couldn't be found for a while, trying to contain the small sob that just barely escaped her lips. She found a supply closet and locked herself in, tears flowing from her eyes, sobs racking her body.

MEANWHILE:

"What the hell, man?" Angel asked, aggravated as he practically threw himself into the chair across from his brother. "You couldn't just drop it; ever since you two came back from the park, you've both been really snappy. What happened down there?"

"Man, you don't wanna go there," Bobby answered as he ran his hands tiredly over his face. _'This cannot be happening. Not now…'_

"Don't tell me…Bobby what the fuck were you thinking?" Angel asked as he tried to hold back his amusement at the situation.

"Shut up will ya!" Bobby was on edge and about to lose it at any moment. His brother was hurt pretty bad and all he could think about was fucking his brother's girl…or his ex-girl, but however you wanted to look at it, he wanted her. Badly.

"Bobby, you know you can't go after her. You had you're chance and blew it…big-time. She's Jackie's now…" Angel didn't have to finish what he was going to say as Bobby stood up and started walking away, most likely to find Carmen. Angel was sure he heard Bobby say, "We'll see about that," and then he was gone.

**A/N: It's not a long update, but I have plans. They're just creeping out my fingertips. Sorry.**

**:( Leave a sad review? Lol**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	14. Should've Said No

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Bobby spent an hour aimlessly wandering around the hospital. Well, it wasn't COMPLETELY aimless because he was looking for Carmen, but never found her. He was pretty sure if she wanted to be found, she would've thrown herself at him already. She did it once already, right…?

On his way back to the waiting room he noticed that Jerry was sitting with Angel, but they were talking to an unfamiliar face.

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

The young red-head looked at him confused for a moment, tugging awkwardly at her green coat sleeves, shame written all over her face. "Victoria," she stated.

"So what do you want?"

"Mr. Mercer?" an average-height female doctor with jet black hair and bright green-rimmed glasses interrupted cautiously.

"How's Jack?" Bobby immediately turned his full attention to her, worry written all over his face.

She looked a little unsure of answering since she didn't know who the other three adults were, but since three out of the four of them looked up at the 'Mr. Mercer', she figured they were all family. "He's stable, and he's awake. We got the bullet from his shoulder, but he does have a few bruised bones in areas so he's sore. He can't move much, but you can see him if you'd like," she said politely, reassurance in her voice and a small smile on her face. "Down the hall, second door on your right; 232."

Bobby nodded a 'thanks' and started towards the room, quick-paced.

--

Within a half hour, after checking up on his baby brother, Bobby returned to the waiting room – still unaware of Carmen's whereabouts – Angel went back to the house and Jerry returned to his own home.

"Bobby," Carmen's voice startled him out of his thoughts as she approached in a hurry. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, but where the fuck have you been?" he said snappily, standing to face her.

"Don't get all defensive, what room's he in?"

Bobby's face immediately softened for an unknown reason. "232, but I wouldn't go--"

The brunette ignored him and started off to find that room number. He didn't bother following because he'd just get in the way of the cat fight about to break loose.

Opening the door to Jack's hospital room, Carmen stopped dead in her tracks. Victoria was sitting on the edge of his bed, holding his hand – in a seemingly more than friendly manner – and staring at her like a deer in headlights.

"Who the fuck are you?" Carmen asked bluntly.

The red-head immediately got up and carefully approached her, hands up in surrender. "Give me a minute to explain," she stated.

"Just answer the question," the older of the two spat angrily.

"Carm," Jack tried, despite his weak voice, "wait a second, I need to talk to you…"

His fiancée held up a hand to silence him. "Who is this bitch and what the fuck does she want?"

"Hey!" Victoria exclaimed to get her attention then instantaneously backed off. "I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what? Being a slut?"

**("Should've Said No" Taylor Swift inspired this. Lots of thanks to xBrokenDreamerx for all her help!!! She does a lot of work to help me post this story until I finish!)**

"Look. Carmen, please, let me explain. When it happened…"

"Let me guess he didn't tell you about me, right? Nice to know you still think of me Jack," Carmen spat. She was still on edge from earlier and this was just the icing on the day's cake. Everything was just happening so fast. None of it even made sense to her any more. She felt as though she was slowly losing everything that mattered to her most and there was no way in hell she was going to let that happen.

"Carmen, I'm sorry. The last thing I ever wanted to do was…get in the way…I hope that maybe someday you can forgive me for my mistake." With that said, Victoria made a slow exit out of Jack's room with one last look at the man she inconveniently fell for.

"Carmen…" Jack began weakly as he motioned for Carmen to sit down. She however refused and stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "Please just let me explain…"

"Explain what!? It looks pretty clear to me," her voice wavered as her gaze shifted to the floor. "I can't even look at you right now," she murmured. She refused to let the tears fall she would not cry for him. Not this time.

"Please, Carm. It was a mistake, I know that. If I could take it all back, I would. It was a moment of weakness."

"You didn't have to say yes, Jack!" she exclaimed suddenly. "You didn't have to give in. You should have said no. I should have been there in the back of your mind…and yet you forgot about me, Jack! Your fucking fiancée and you forgot about me!"

"I didn't forget about you, Carm…"

"Bull Shit, Mercer! Complete and utter BULLSHIT!" The tears finally gave way at that last raise of her voice.

"No wait, baby, please don't cry. You know I love you more than anything, I'd die for you."

Carmen looked at Jack through her tear-filled eyes. How could she be angry with him? How could she judge him when she did the exact same thing, with his brother no less.

"Leave dying out of this," Carmen surrendered as she sat on the hospital bed and kissed Jack softly.

"Are we okay now?" he asked cautiously.

"Just tell me one thing Jackie."

"Anything," Jack said, hopefully.

"Was she worth it?"

"No," he stated flatly before he kissed her again.

--♥

Bobby watched the two of them from the window in the door, red hot anger and the green monster latching on to him like a leech. As far as he was concerned, Jack didn't deserve to be lied to – or was that the jealousy talking? That he wanted Carmen to himself so he believed screwing up the relationship was the perfect way to do it? And he was not about to let it go. His anger boiled to the surface, causing him to throw open the door with more force than necessary.

"You're a fucking hypocrite!" he shouted.

Carmen and his brother both looked at him, dumbstruck.

"What?" she asked, hoping he'd let it go if she played stupid.

"You come in here screaming at him for cheating when you-" he abruptly cut off that sentence and led into another, "You said you were breaking it off because he cheated!"

Jack looked at her, crestfallen and confused. "Carm, what's he talking about?"

"I don't know," she replied; her jaw was set, her eyes were cold, but they were glassy as well.

"Yeah, you don't know. Where's your ring?" Bobby retorted, gesturing to her left hand.

The brunette hesitated as she looked at her naked finger and glanced up at him, still determined to play dumb. "I must've…left it at the house…" she stuttered out.

Bobby nodded, annoyed and pulled the gold band from his pocket, tossing it to Jack. "You know, I let you have her and you fucked it up so she came crawling back to me again, Jack. Me. Keep the stupid fucking ring. She doesn't want it." He looked to Carmen. "What's next? The guilt sex?" he spat before leaving.

**A/N: Not a cliffy, exactly, but I like it. I totally just spat that all out without a second though and it turned out quite nicely. I'm probably going to work on the next chapter now. We'll see how life goes. Leave a review, please. Flames are welcome.**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	15. Apologize

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"I guess I should've expected it," Jack stated with a sigh. "I should've known the second you two were back in the same room, something would happen. Atleast I acted like I knew I'd fucked something up. You tried to play innocent, even after your history with guys."

The brunette standing with her back to him continued staring at the floor. "I know it doesn't mean anything but I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment and I didn't…"

"You didn't think of me, just like I didn't think of you. Though I'm sure something told you, you were doing it in spite of me."

"Yeah, that something was your brother," she replied. "Maybe you and Tori should take a chance on each other. I'm pretty sure she wasn't whoring around at sixteen."

"No, she wasn't. She was cycled through foster care just like I was… I just realized where the strong connection came from; she was in a foster home with me for a little while when we were little."

Carmen turned around to face him. "Then I guess its fate for you both," she stated. "I'm going to go get my shit out of the apartment in Chicago before you get back there. Take it easy, alright?"

"Yeah, you too," he replied sincerely.

She left without another word. As she passed the waiting room, Bobby saw her but she left too quickly for him to say anything to her.

Out in the fresh air, she spotted Victoria sitting against the brick building, playing with her car keys. She looked distracted and the older could only imagine why.

"What're you still doing here?" Carmen asked, confused.

The red-head's head shot up, bug-eyed. "I just… I don't know, I'm sorry… I'll leave."

"Go back inside and keep Jack company. He's all yours, honey."

Victoria gave her a baffled look. "What?"

"We broke up."

"Because of me? I didn't mean to break anyone up; I was only there to apologize…"

The brunette cut off her rant. "Its no one's fault but my own so do his ex a favor and go keep him company. I don't want him in there alone, thinking. He needs a distraction."

The confused look Victoria was giving her only became more interesting and then a smile broke out onto her face. "Thanks," she replied quietly before disappearing into the building.

Watching the young girl retreat into the hospital, she stood there silent for almost ten minutes; listening to the familiar sounds of Detroit; thinking about how great life was with Jack in Chicago before someone killed Evelyn. Victoria deserved that life with Jack Mercer a lot more than she did so her first order of business was to catch the first flight back to The Windy City and leave her hometown and the Mercers in her wake.

--

Bobby watched intently as the red-head he'd met earlier jogged past him, heading in the direction of his baby brother's hospital room. He wasn't sure whether or not to be worried or relieved. Relief because he was sure it meant the fate of Carmen and Jack's relationship was crashing and burning, but worried because it could've also meant that Carmen was leaving. At the thought, he got up rather suddenly and did a quick scan of the hospital floor; the cafeteria; outside. She was no where to be found.

"Fuck," was the only word he could muster, even repetitively. He practically ran down the hall to Jack's room and slid into the room. "Where's Carmen?" He didn't direct it at anyone; someone had to answer, whether there was a specific name tagged at the beginning of it or not.

Victoria hesitated for a moment, but eventually a few words slipped past her lips quietly. "I think she left."

Bobby Mercer's surprisingly hopeful expression fell completely. If she left, there was a good chance she wasn't coming back, and was not informing them of her soon-to-be future residence. There would be no way for him to find the love he discovered he'd craved since she left with his brother five years ago; no way to get her back.

**A/N: It took a little longer than expected, but I have the next chapter planned. It'll take longer, definitely, and it will be longer. We'll get a glimpse into life with Carmen and Jackie after they left for Chicago, the engagement. All that fun stuff!**

**I'd appreciate ideas, no matter how small; anything can spark bigger ideas with me, I don't know why that is, ha-ha. So leave a review with a small idea or just…a typical I Loved It review. Obviously, I Hated It works, too. Just make sure if you leave a flame, leave a name!**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	16. Chicago Memorabilia

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Carmen arrived at the apartment in Chicago at dark the next night. She wanted out before the week was up so she started packing up her stuff in their bedroom before going to bed.

"_I thought we were gonna go out tonight," she asked as Jack led her towards their room. It was their four year anniversary, they'd made plans to go to dinner, but she had a feeling those plans had been changed without her knowledge._

"_We were, but I liked this idea better," he stated with a grin, opening the door. The combination of dimly lit room of vanilla-scented candles and the fact that his notebook of songs was open to a certain page on the bed that spelled out MARRY ME by her name written in smaller print in the form of the letters made her head spin._

"_Jack, what…"_

_He was down on one knee with a ring before she could even ask. Her immediate reply was trying to breathe, but the one he wanted, he got when she accepted his proposal and tackled him to the floor, just about setting the curtains on fire when nearly knocking over a candle._

One room down, only a few to go.

The next morning, she took on the living room, but there wasn't much in any other room – other than pictures – that she could physically take with her. It was all memories and reminders.

"_That is one sexy Christmas tree," Carmen teased._

_Her boyfriend of four years had refused to leave their apartment tree-less on Christmas and when she came home, the limp Charlie-Brown-Christmas style tree looked like the saddest little tree he could've gotten to fit in the room, but she couldn't help but love it._

"_Shut up, you love it," he chuckled, sprinkling the tinsel in his hand over her head, in her hair._

"_You jackass!" she exclaimed, laughing as she weaved the silver decorations in his mess of sandy blonde hair before he picked her up, tickling her sides as he pinned her to the couch. "Jack!" she shrieked. "Oh my god, ow, let me go!" she laughed._

"_Not until you apologize for calling me a jackass!"_

"_OKAY!" she giggled. "I'M SORRY! JACK, STOP!"_

Carmen let out a loud sigh at the memory, the phony Christmas picture of the two of them tossed in the box she'd been throwing their collective things in; mostly photographs of memories she wished would abruptly stop, but knew it wouldn't happen. Walking into the kitchen, another fond memory of the two of them came crashing back into her conscious mind.

"_Is there any specific reason I'm being forced to use the blender instead of the electric egg beaters?" she asked, annoyed a bit at the fact that Jack was making her cook her own scrambled eggs, in a blender, no less._

"_Because last time you used the electric egg beaters, I had to clean up the ceiling. Remember? And this is what I like to call, being creative."_

"_Yes, I remember, Mr. Creativity…" she grumbled, sighing dramatically as she held back a grin when he slipped his arms around her waist to rest them against the counter by the blender's controls. "Now what?"_

"_Is there four eggs in there?"_

"_Jack, this is ridiculous—"_

"_So are gas prices, but we're still dealing with it. Four eggs?"_

"_Yes, four eggs. Now I'm pushing the button or—"_

"_Carmen, no!" He was too late. The two of them were splattered in yellow goop, as was the ceiling tiles and the counters, before he could tell her to stop. "The top's not on…" he sighed, wiping the egg from his face and nose with his sleeve. "Great."_

"_I guess you have to clean the ceiling again, after all…"_

Carmen's stuff was gathered by the front door. There wasn't much, just a few boxes and two duffle bags. It hadn't taken long to pull together either, but she figured that was for the best. The quicker, the more painless, the better. Standing in the doorjamb, she looked over the apartment one last time.

Only one memory she could think of clouding her thoughts from where she was perched.

"_Welcome home, sweet cheeks," Jack grinned, holding her in the fireman's carry in the doorway. He pushed past the unpacked boxes and into the living room where the only furniture – the couch – stood brand new. He set her down on top of it and collapsed next to her. "What do you think?"_

"_I think we should sleep on the pull-out couch tonight," she stated with a smirk._

"_Why?"_

"_Because, first of all, there's no bed in our bedroom yet,"_

"…_Very true. Second of all?"_

"_Reminds me of back home at your mom's," she smiled._

"_I like that idea."_

"_Good."_

"_I love you, Carmen," he whispered, kissing the top of her head._

"_Love you, too, Jackie."_

Loading the several boxes into her car took longer to do than it did to pack them up. Mostly because she had to go up and down a bunch of stairs to get back and forth to her car, but by the time four 'o clock rolled around, she was carrying the last box outside – the collective box – labeled, "BURN ME." Walking outside, she saw the familiar figure of Bobby Mercer leaning against her VW Bug.

She stopped in her tracks. "Bobby," she stated, surprised to see him. She almost dropped the box, but shifted it in her arms and fumbled to open the trunk. "How'd you find the apartment?"

"I asked Jack. How else?"

"I didn't think he'd tell you."

"Yeah and I didn't think I'd arrive just in time to not have to help you load up the car," he smirked.

"How's he doing?"

"Jack's fine. His little girlfriend's been keeping him company."

"What's her name again?"

"Shit, I don't fuckin' know. I left to find you just after you left for Chicago."

Carmen stopped fumbling with the lock on the trunk to stare at him. "Why'd you do that?"

"I wanted to find you before you fled the country in search of some foreign boy who acts too gay to be straight."

"I've been with Mercers all my life, what makes you think I was going to do that?"

"Just a hunch," he shrugged. "Want some help?"

She stared blankly at him for a moment before he pried the keys from her hand. "I …sure…" she murmured.

Bobby unlocked the trunk and tugged the box from her hands, tossing it into the space left just big enough for it to fit. "Burn me?"

"Memorabilia. Gotta torch it."

"Want some help…?" he grinned.

"I thought you were pissed at me, why are you being so nice?"

"You broke up with Jack."

"What's your point, asshole?"

"I didn't mean it like that… Jesus Christ, I just meant he didn't have you all to his fuckin' self anymore."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Bobby let out a sigh. "I screwed up five years ago, by letting you go. I didn't wanna do that all over again when I had a chance to get you back."

"Who said that was a choice?"

"I didn't, but I thought it was worth a shot."

She paused for a second, fiddling nervously with the keys in her hands. "I've got no where to go, I was gonna crash at the Motel 6, but…"

"There's room in my bed back home."

"Can we torch the memorabilia first?"

"Fuck yeah we can," he grinned. "So what does this mean?"

"That you and Jack are officially over but you're gonna be a Mercer eventually anyway."

"Is that some freaky way of proposing to propose?"

He shrugged. "Probably. I guess we'll have to see how this pans out," he stated, inching closer to her.

Carmen's back was pressed against the glass of the back hatch of her VW Bug. "If you're gonna try and kiss me, you should do it before I change my mind," she said, smirking.

He obliged, but not before she agreed to get a bigger car. According to him, the backseat wasn't big enough for the both of them.

**A/N: Okay so this was random mumbo jumbo that I'm not bothering to read over. Sorry if something doesn't make sense.**

**I just spit it out to post it. :)**

**Hopefully it worked out okay!**

**Leave some feedback?**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


End file.
